


Five Sickles (Deutsche | German Version)

by sectumxsempra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Romance, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Severus Snape Friendship, Deutsch | German, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Love, Lovesickness, Lucius Malfoy & Bellatrix Black Lestrange Friendship, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape Friendship, Minor Character(s), No Incest, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Other, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape Friendship, Romance, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Slow Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, teen drama, teenage romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sectumxsempra/pseuds/sectumxsempra
Summary: Severus stocherte genervt in seinem Frühstück herum. Seit gestern hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich sein Magen ständig umdrehen würde. Ihm war übel. So übel, als würde er gleich erbrechen müssen. Dabei war Severus körperlich vollkommen in Ordnung. Es war sein Herz, welches ihn so fühlen ließ.Er schaute hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Obwohl Severus wusste, dass der Schmerz unerträglich war, wenn er Lily und James zusammen sah, konnte er einfach nicht anders.Das Mädchen, welches er so sehr liebte, war nun mit dem Jungen zusammen, der ihn seit Jahren herumschubste und hänselte. Was sah Lily in James, das er nicht hatte? Waren es die schwarzen Haare? Die dunklen Augen? Oder vielleicht doch der Fakt, dass Severus ein Slytherin war? Eventuell auch etwas, an das er gar nicht dachte? Etwas so simples, was Lily aber trotzdem davon abhielt, den stillen Jungen aus Spinner's End zu lieben?Eine Teenage-Drama-Romanze mit dem Fokus auf die Pairings Snape/Lily und James/Lily
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	1. Eifersucht

Severus stocherte genervt in seinem Frühstück herum. Seit gestern hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich sein Magen ständig umdrehen würde. Ihm war übel. So übel, als würde er gleich erbrechen müssen. Dabei war Severus körperlich vollkommen in Ordnung. Es war sein Herz, welches ihn so fühlen ließ.  
Er spürte wie Lucius Malfoy, ein Junge aus gutem Hause mit langen platinblonden Haaren, die Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
„Mach dir nichts draus. Du hast sowieso jemand besseren verdient.", sagte Lucius und versuchte seinen Freund aufzumuntern.  
Doch Severus wollte kein Mitleid. Nicht jetzt. Dafür war die Wunde noch zu frisch. Erst gestern hatte er über Ecken mitbekommen, dass James Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors geküsst hatte. Die Gerüchteküche um die beiden brodelte schon seit Wochen. Und nun war es offiziell.  
Unsicher schaute er hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Und er bereute es sofort, als er sah, wie die beiden Händchen hielten. Severus' Herz fühlte sich so an, als hätte ein Zentaur es gerade mit einem giftigen Pfeil zerschossen.  
Severus tat sich schwer damit Freunde zu finden. In Hogwarts war er nie wirklich beliebt gewesen. Unter Leute mischte er sich nur, wenn es wirklich nötig war. Und statt zu dem Quidditchspielen zu gehen, verbrachte der Slytherin lieber seine Zeit damit, im Kerker ein paar neue Zaubertrankformeln zu lernen.

„Iss wenigstens etwas von deinem Frühstück. Heute ist ein langer Tag, Sevy."  
Er schreckte hoch und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Bellatrix Black. Sie musste sich wohl angeschlichen haben. Oder er war einfach so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, sodass er Bellatrix nicht bemerkt hatte. Ihr schwarzer Lockenkopf hing direkt vor ihm. Sie grinste noch immer, die Augen weit aufgerissen und die Arme stramm auf der Tischplatte abgestützt. Ein wenig beängstigend war Bellatrix Black schon. Und es war kein Geheimnis, dass sich selbst die anderen aus dem Hause Slytherin vor ihr fürchteten. Aber solange Bellatrix ihm nichts tun würde, hatte Severus keine Absichten, sie zu verurteilen.  
Mit einem Ruck stieß Bellatrix sich vom Tisch ab und hopste hinaus aus der großen Halle.

„Ich kann Black noch immer nicht richtig einschätzen. Ist bestimmt das Mädchen, die man am wenigsten nach einem Mord verdächtigen würde.", flüsterte Lucius mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.  
Severus schaute erneut hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Obwohl er wusste, dass der Schmerz unerträglich war, wenn er Lily und James zusammen sah, konnte er einfach nicht anders.  
Das Mädchen, welches er so sehr liebte, war nun mit dem Jungen zusammen, der ihn seit Jahren herumschubste und hänselte. Was sah Lily in James, das er nicht hatte? Waren es die schwarzen Haare? Die dunklen Augen? Oder vielleicht doch der Fakt, dass Severus ein Slytherin war? Eventuell auch etwas, an das er gar nicht dachte? Etwas so simples, was Lily aber trotzdem davon abhielt, den stillen Jungen aus Spinner's End zu lieben?  
Sein Blick schweifte zu Abwechslung hinunter zu seinem Teller, auf dem zwei Spiegeleier lagen, die mindestens genauso traurig aussahen, wie Severus selbst.  
„Gleich fängt Zaubertränke an. Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen.", meine Lucius, der seinen Umhang von den Krümeln seines Toasts befreite.

Severus und Lucius gingen aus der großen Halle hinaus. Lucius war nicht wirklich fasziniert oder angetan von Zaubertränke. Er war der Meinung, dass es Zeitverschwendung sein, Kräuter in einen Kessel zu schmeißen und sich lustige Namen für solch ein Gebräu einfallen zu lassen.  
Severus hingegen war ein sehr begabter Schüler in Zaubertränke. Ihm gelang jeder Trank beim ersten Versuch und bei den Klausuren war er seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts Jahrgangsbester.  
In seiner Freizeit bereitete er Zaubertränke, die selbst für Professoren, die sich auf dieses Schulfach spezialisiert hatten, zu schwierig waren, fehlerfrei zu.  
„Ich hoffe, wir lernen dieses Mal den Trank Felix Felicis. Er ist einer meiner absoluten Favoriten!", sagte Severus und ein scheues Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen blassen Lippen.  
„Und ich bin froh, wenn ich diese Stunde nicht wieder einschlafe.", antwortete Lucius genervt und rückte seine Umhängetasche zurecht, „Dieses Zusatzbuch für dieses Jahr ist schwerer, als ich dachte."  
Severus hielt plötzlich an und starrte in das Gesicht seines Freundes.  
„Oh nein, das Buch! Ich habe gestern Abend vergessen es in meine Tasche zu stecken!", entgegnete er Lucius.  
Severus drehte sich um, ignorierte das Klagen seines Freunds über die viel zu schwere Umhängetasche und rief: „Ich gehe es schnell holen, geh du schon mal vor!"

Die Gänge leerten sich langsam. Der Unterricht würde bald beginnen. Seine Schritte wurden schneller und hallten durch die alten Gänge der Schule.  
Der Artefakteraum, wo Severus das Buch hatte liegen gelassen, war zum Glück nicht mehr weit weg. Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum wurde es, vor allem am Abend, ziemlich laut, weshalb er oft den Artefakteraum aufsuchte. Hier konnte er ungestört lernen und üben.  
„Na wen haben wir denn da?", erklang eine Stimme.  
Severus verlangsamte sein Tempo und sah sich um. Hinter einer schmutzigen Rüstung kam James Potter hervor und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf den Slytherin gerichtet.  
„Wohin des Weges, Snape?", zischte James und kam ein Stück näher, den Zauberstab noch immer fest in der Hand, „Ich dachte, du und Malfoy seid auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke? Aber heute scheint mein Glückstag zu sein, nicht wahr? Du bist ganz alleine hier."  
James kam Schritt für Schritt näher. Kein Schüler oder Lehrer befand sich mehr auf dem Gang.  
„Was willst du von mir, Potter?", fragte Severus und versuchte dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Er hatte weder Lust noch Zeit auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Gryffindor.  
James war jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, die Spitze seines Zauberstabs legte er drohend an Severus' Kehle.  
Mit einem angewiderten Blick flüsterte James: „Halt dich von meiner Lily fern, du falsche Schlange. Sie ist meine Freundin, verstanden?"  
Er hielt es für die beste Option, nichts zu sagen. Denn ein Ja wäre gelogen. Und ein Nein wäre ebenfalls gelogen.  
„Ob du verstanden hast, Snape?", knurrte James und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.  
Severus ließ seine Hand langsam und vorsichtig in das Innere seines Umhangs gleiten, während er weiterhin den Blickkontakt zu James aufrecht erhielt.  
„Antworte mir!", schrie der junge Gryffindor wütend und erhob seinen Zauberstab, um einen Zauber zu wirken. Doch Severus war schneller.  
„Stupor!", rief er lauthals, seinen Zauberstab vor ihm ausgestreckt. James flog im hohen Bogen nach hinten und knallte ein paar Sekunden später auf dem Steinboden auf.  
Severus wollte Ärger so gut es ginge vermeiden und beschloss sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Er würde das Buch heute Nachmittag aus dem Artefakteraum holen. Die Tadel, dass er viel zu spät und ohne Buch im Unterricht aufkreuzen würde, würde er wohl hinnehmen müssen.  
Als er sich gerade umgedreht hatte, ertönte hinter ihm ein wutentbranntes „Flipendo!".  
Blitzartig führte Severus eine kreisförmige Handbewegung aus und vor ihm erschien ein strahlendes Schutzschild. Die Wirkung des Schutzzaubers war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer.  
„Flipendo!", schrie der Gryffindor erneut. Dieses Mal verfehlte der Angriffszauber allerdings sein Ziel und raste mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in die Vitrine der Quidditchauszeichnungen. Die Glassplitter flogen zu Tausenden auf den Boden.  
Geschockt starrte Severus auf die zerstörte Vitrine, deren Abzeichen und Pokalen. Dafür könnte er von der Schule verwiesen werden, wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass der Unfall bei einem illegalen Duell zustande kam.

„Wo ist denn Severus?", flüsterte Bellatrix die sich im Klassenzimmer umsah. Der Unterricht für Zaubertränke hatte vor einer halben Stunde angefangen und vom schwarzhaarigen Slytherin fehlte noch immer jede Spur.  
„Er wollte nur schnell sein Buch holen.", seufzte Lucius, der sich unauffällig mit seinem Stuhl etwas nach hinten drehte, um besser mit Bellatrix sprechen zu können, „eigentlich müsste er jeden Moment durch die Tür kommen. Sev kommt schließlich so gut wie nie zu spät."  
Bellatrix nickte langsam und drehte eine ihrer schwarzen Locken um den Zeigefinger.  
Gelangweilt kritzelte Lucius mit seiner Feder auf einem Blatt Pergament herum, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Nach gut zwei Stunden neigte sich Zaubertränke dem Ende zu. Severus war immer noch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Besorgt stopfte Lucius seine Bücher zurück in die Umhängetasche. Gleich würde von dem vielen Gewicht seine Schulter wieder zu schmerzen anfangen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Bellatrix sich zum Ausgang des Klassenzimmers begab.  
Schnell stand Lucius auf und eilte zu ihr herüber.  
„Black! Warte doch bitte einen Moment!", rief er und stöhnte vor Schmerz, als seine langen Haare sich im Gurt seiner Tasche verfingen.  
„Was ist denn, Malfoy?", antwortete sie.  
Lucius zog einige lose Haare von seiner Umhängetasche während er sagte:" Ich glaube, irgendwas ist passiert. Es dauert doch keine zwei Stunden ein Buch zu holen."  
Bellatrix schien sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Severus zu machen, denn sie sah noch trauriger aus als vorher.  
„Meinst du? Vielleicht hat Sevy sich auch einfach nur verlaufen. Oder die Treppen machen schon wieder Ärger. Du weißt doch, dass sie die Richtung ändern, wie sie wollen!", sprudelte es aus Bellatrix heraus, als würde sie nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass mit Severus geschehen sein könnte.


	2. Unverzeihliche Flüche

Langsam öffnete Severus seine tiefschwarzen Augen. Er fühlte sich völlig erschöpft und müde. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Gleisendes Sonnenlicht schien durch die hohen Fenster, sodass er ein paar Male blinzeln musste. Er war im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts gelandet. Wann und wieso Severus hier gelandet war, konnte er sich nur damit erklären, dass ein Angriffszauber von James ihn erwischt haben musste.  
Er trug einen viel zu großen Pyjama aus weißem Leinenstoff. Seine Kleidung lag sorgfältig gefaltet auf einem hölzernen Schemel neben ihm.  
Severus bemerkte, dass ein Verband um seine beiden Handgelenke gewickelt war. Etwas beunruhigt musterte er den Verband, bevor er die Handgelenke langsam bewegte. Er verspürte keine Schmerzen und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ah, Sie sind endlich aufgewacht.", ertönte es. Eine Krankenschwester in einem langen roten Kleid und Schürze kam hinein. In der Hand hielt sie eine kleine dunkelbraune Flasche, die mit einem modrigen Korken verschlossen war.  
„Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass Sie neben einem Angriffszauber nur einige Scherben abbekommen haben, Snape.", meinte die Krankenschwester mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Jetzt fiel dem jungen Slytherin wieder das Duell mit James Potter auf dem Gang ein. Bei einem Zauber kam dabei die Vitrine mit den Quidditchauszeichnungen zu Bruch. An das, was danach geschah, konnte sich Severus nicht mehr erinnern.  
Die Krankenschwester stellte die Flasche auf einen kleinen Tisch direkt neben seinem Bett und sagte: „Trinken Sie innerhalb der nächsten Stunde diesen Aufpäppeltrank. Danach können Sie wieder am Schulalltag teilnehmen."  
Nach diesem Satz drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.

Severus setzte sich im Krankenbett auf und nahm die Flasche mit dem Trank in die Hand. Auf dem dunkelbraunen Glas hatte sich eine dünne Staubschicht gebildet. „Wieso sollte ich denn einen Aufpäppeltrank einnehmen? Ich bin doch gar nicht erkältet.. hat hier denn niemand eine Ahnung von Zaubertränken?", murmelte Severus und stellte die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch.  
Er erhob sich aus dem warmen Bett, stellte sicher, dass er alleine war und zog sich um.  
Was wohl mit James passiert war? Ob er den Vorfall für sich behalten würden? Oder würde er jedem im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erzählen, dass er ein Duell gegen einen Slytherin gewonnen hatte? Und was würde Lily vom ihm denken, da Severus schließlich derjenige war, der zuerst einen Zauber gewirkt hatte.  
Aus seiner Schultasche zog Severus seinen Stundenplan heraus. Zaubertränke hatte er komplett verpasst, genauso wie Kräuterkunde. Sein Finger wanderte in der Zeile immer weiter nach unten. Als nächstes hätte er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zusammen mit den Gryffindors. Severus fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, James in ein paar Minuten wieder in die Augen zu blicken. Aber nicht zum Unterricht zu erscheinen war auch keine Dauerlösung. Mit einem Seufzen steckte er den Stundenplan zurück in die Tasche und verließ den Krankenflügel.

In den Gängen waren nur vereinzelt Schüler unterwegs.  
„Habt ihr schon von dem Duell gehört? Angeblich soll Snape den armen Potter attackiert haben!", flüsterte ein Gryffindor zu einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs.  
„Du meinst der da hat Potter attackiert?", fragte einer der Hufflepuffs und zeigte auf Severus, der nun immer schneller durch den Gang lief.  
„Ja, das ist doch Snape, oder?", rief eine Ravenclaw empört auf der anderen Seite.  
Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sich alle Schüler im Gang zu Severus gedreht und starrten ihn an.  
Einige lachten ihn aus, andere beschimpften ihn und einer warf sogar einen Schokofrosch nach dem Slytherin.

Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten kam Severus völlig außer Atmen unten im Kerker an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
Den Unterricht würde er heute ausnahmsweise ausfallen lassen. Er wollte nicht von James vor der ganzen Klasse ausgelacht werden.  
Sein Buch würde er heute Abend aus dem Artefakteraum holen. Im Moment wollte Severus nur etwas Ruhe.  
Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich er sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin fallen. Er konnte die Hitze des Feuers auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Das Knacken des Holzes hallte durch den leeren Raum.  
Müde legte der Slytherin seinen Kopf auf die Lehne der Couch und schloss die Augen. Am liebsten wäre er für immer alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wahrscheinlich hatte schon ganz Hogwarts von dem Duell erfahren. Und jeder würde Severus die Schuld geben. Denn sein Haus hatte schon seit Jahren einen schlechten Ruf. Keiner würde glauben, dass es ein Gryffindor war, der einen Slytherin bedroht hatte. Hätte er gewusst, was heute passieren würde, so wäre er erst gar nicht aus dem Bett gestiegen.

Severus fiel vor Schreck fast von der Couch, als die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem lauten Knall aufflog.  
„Wir haben schon überall gesucht, er kann nur hier sein, Luc- Sevy!"  
Nun war er wieder hellwach und schaute in das glückliche und erleichterte Gesicht von Bellatrix. Hinter ihr stand Lucius, der ebenfalls sehr erleichtert aussah.  
Das Mädchen sprang zum schwarzhaarigen Slytherin auf die Couch und umarmte ihn so fest, dass Severus kaum noch Luft bekam.  
„Wo zum Teufel warst du? Wir haben die ganze Schule nach dir abgesucht!", sagte Lucius, der sich auf der Couch gegenüber niederließ.  
„Ja, die ganze Schule! Lucius und ich hatten schon Angst, du seist nach Hogsmeade geflohen!", fügte Bellatrix hinzu.  
Severus seufzte und setzt sich aufrecht hin, um seinen Freunden die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Als ich auf dem Weg war, um mein Buch zu holen, kam mir Potter entgegen.", erzählte er und legte eine Pause ein, als Bellatrix bei dem Namen Potter ihr Gesicht verzog.  
„Ich wusste doch, dass man diesem Potter nicht trauen kann. Seine Freunde sind mir auch suspekt.", kommentierte Bellatrix, die inzwischen ihren Umhang abgelegt hatte und es sich neben Severus auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
„Jedenfalls..", setzte er fort, „haben wir uns duelliert. Und dann bin ich später im Krankenflügel aufgewacht. An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

Lucius sah seinen Freund fragend an, lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und flüsterte: „Wieso hast du nicht einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche angewendet? Ich dachte, du beherrschst diese Art von schwarzer Magie?"  
Bellatrix stimmt dem blonden Slytherin mit einem raschen Nicken zu.  
„Bist du irre, Lucius?", zischte Severus, „Ich will Professor werden. Denkst du, das Ministerium interessiert es nicht, wenn ich einen unverzeihlichen Fluch an einem Mitschüler anwende?"

Er stand von der Couch auf und stellte sich vor den Kamin. Das Feuer reflektierte sich in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen.  
Einen unverzeihlichen Fluch hätte er ohne Probleme auf James anwenden können. Aber die Konsequenzen würden sich durch sein ganzes Leben ziehen. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, deswegen in Askaban zu landen, war enorm hoch. So verlockend es auch gewesen wäre, das Licht aus James' Augen verblassen zu sehen, konnte sich Severus dennoch jedes Mal zusammenreißen.  
Hinter ihm räusperte sich Lucius und sprach: „Gleich gibt es Abendessen. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen."

Die Freunde verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. In den Gängen kamen ihnen immer wieder Schüler entgegen, die zu tuscheln anfingen, als sie die drei Slytherins sahen.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf versuchte Severus den verurteilenden und demütigenden Blicken zu entweichen.  
Sein Duell mit James schien sich wirklich wie ein Lauffeuer ausgebreitet zu haben.  
Sicherlich gab es schon die verrücktesten Gerüchte und Theorien, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie die Große Halle. Sie war fast vollkommen gefüllt, was Severus als Chance sah, jetzt sein Buch aus dem Artefakteraum zu holen. Wenn er sich beeilen würde, so würde er mit etwas Glück noch etwas essen können.  
„Geht ihr schon rein, ich komme gleich nach.", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin und schaute sich unsicher um.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du alleine gehen willst? Ich kann mit dir mitkommen.", bot Lucius seinem Freund an.  
Doch Severus verneinte und lehnte das wohlwollende Angebot ab.  
Bellatrix wünschte ihm viel Erfolg und versprach ihm, dass sie ihm einen Platz freihalten würde.

Tatsächlich begegnete Severus niemanden in den Gängen. Dennoch drehte er sich ein paar Mal um, um sicherzustellen, dass ihm niemand folgen würde.  
Am Ende eines langen Ganges, nur wenige Meter entfernt, sah er die hölzerne Tür des Artefakteraums. Erleichtert zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervor und öffnete mit einem „Alohomora!", die Tür.  
Endlich könne er sein Buch nehmen und verschwinden.  
„Was zum-?", rief Severus und schreckte zurück.  
Auf dem Boden saß ein Junge mit braunem Haar, das Gesicht übersät mit Narben. Er trug einen Umhang, der ihm mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß war. Das Wappen auf seinem Umhang verriet, dass es sich um einen Gryffindor handeln musste.  
Im Raum stand ein dampfender Kessel, in dem eine gelbe Flüssigkeit blubberte. Ein fürchterlicher Geruch breitete sich aus.  
„Verschwinde, Snape!", schrie der Junge und versuchte den Kessel mit seinen Händen zu verdecken.  
Doch Severus verließ den Raum nicht.  
„Du sollst abhauen!", schrie der Junge erneut und klang mehr verzweifelt als wütend.  
Der Slytherin ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen, verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme. Der Gryffindor kam ihm bekannt vor.  
„Bist du es, Lupin?", fragte Severus vorsichtig.


	3. L

„Ja, ich bin es!“, schrie Remus und zog mit zittrigen Händen seinen Zauberstab hervor, „Du gehst jetzt besser, sonst wird es dir noch leidtun!“.  
In den grünen Augen des Gryffindors hatten sich Tränen gesammelt, die er versuchte mit aller Kraft zurückzuhalten.  
„Ich werde nicht gehen, bis du mir sagst, was du hier machst, Lupin.“, entgegnete ihm Severus mit ernster Stimme und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen.  
Remus ließ seinen Arm langsam sinken und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden.  
Eine Träne rollte ihm über das vernarbte Gesicht.  
„Ich bekomme diesen Trank einfach nicht hin.“, murmelte er und fing leise an zu schluchzen, „Und dabei habe ich schon versucht, mit Hilfe dieses Buchs meinen Trank zu brauen, aber-“  
Severus' Augen fingen an zu funkeln, als er sah, wie Remus das Buch aus seiner Tasche zog, welches er am Vorabend im Artefakteraum vergessen hatte.  
„Gib das her!“, drohte der Slytherin und kam einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.  
Etwas verwirrt schaute Remus zuerst auf das Buch, dann auf Severus und dann wieder auf das Buch.  
„Nein, das kann ich nicht! Es stehen merkwürdige Dinge in dem Buch, die angeblich zur Verbesserung von Tränken dienen sollen.“, erklärte Remus und presste das Buch fest an seine Brust.  
„Verdammt nochmal, Lupin! Gib es her!“, schrie Severus und schmiss sich auf den Gryffindor, um ihm das Buch zu entreißen.  
Remus wich vor Schreck zurück und stieß dabei aus Versehen den kochendheißen Kessel um.  
Die Flüssigkeit verteilte sich auf dem ganzen Boden und tränkte den Umhang von Remus in ein schimmerndes Grün.

Unruhig tippte Sirius mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch. Remus war schon länger weg als sonst.  
„Wo bleibt denn Moony?“, fragte er James, der ebenso unruhig schien.  
James ließ seinen Blick durch die große Halle wandern. Von Remus fehlte jede Spur.  
„Denkst du, es gibt ein Problem mit dem Trank?“, fragte Sirius.  
„Ob es Probleme mit dem Trank gibt weiß ich nicht, aber beim Tisch der Slytherins scheint es auch ein Problem zu geben.“, meldete sich Peter zu Wort und zeigte zu Lucius und Bellatrix, die besorgt durch die Halle schauten.  
„Anscheinend ist Snape auch verschwunden. Liegt wahrscheinlich halbtot im Krankenflügel!“, kicherte James und schaute zu Lily, die direkt neben ihm saß. Doch Lily schien über den Kommentar von James nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein.  
„Sei nicht so gemein, James. Was ist, wenn Snape etwas zugestoßen ist?“, sagte Lily verängstigt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Oh ja, vielleicht ist er einem Troll begegnet!“, höhnte James. Peter fing sofort an zu lachen und präsentierte somit jedem seine viel zu langen Vorderzähne.

Plötzlich stand Sirius auf und rief: „Da ist er! Da ist Moony!“  
Sirius rannte hinüber zum Eingang der Halle und umarmte seinen Freund.  
„Moony, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Wo warst du und..“, er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah Remus von oben bis unten an, „Wie siehst du überhaupt aus?“  
Die grüne Flüssigkeit des Tranks tropfte von seinem Umhang auf den Boden. Seine braunen Haare waren zerzaust und sein Pullover hatte einige kleine Löcher.  
Das es eine Auseinandersetzung mit Severus gab und sie sich wegen einem Buch geprügelt hatten, wollte er erstmal nicht ansprechen.  
„Mir ist der Trank nicht gelungen, Tatze.“, Remus atmete mit weinerlicher Stimme besorgt aus, sodass seine Stimme zitterte.  
Wieder nahm Sirius ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn sanft an sich.

Remus setzte sich neben Lily, die ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatte.  
„Moony, du siehst ja furchtbar aus! Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Hand.  
„Ach nichts, Lily.“, log Remus und schaute zum Tisch der Slytherins. Er sah Lucius und Bellatrix, die verzweifelt in ihrem Abendessen herumstocherten.  
Severus war noch nicht zurückgekehrt.  
So langsam machte er sich auch Sorgen.  
„Bitte, Remus. Was bedrückt dich?“, tastete sie sich vorsichtig heran und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft.  
Der braunhaarige Junge senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig und flüsterte: „Es gab Probleme mit dem Wolfsbanntrank. Nicht einmal dieses dämliche Buch konnte mir weiterhelfen.“  
Remus zog das Buch, welches er im Artefakteraum gefunden hatte, aus seiner Tasche und gab es seiner besten Freundin.  
Lily schlug neugierig die erste Seite des Buchs auf.  
„Und wer der Halbblutprinz sein soll weiß ich auch nicht.“, seuftze Remus.  
Lily lächelte und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über Signatur.  
„Vielleicht solltest du Snape um Hilfe bitten, wenn du Probleme mit Tränken hast.“, sagte sie und gab ihm das Buch zurück.

Das Abendessen war fast zu Ende, als Severus die große Halle betrat.  
Stumm setzte er sich zwischen Lucius und Bellatrix.  
Es floss Blut aus seiner Nase und um sein linkes Auge schimmerte die Haut in einem zarten Lilaton.  
Sein Umhang war zerrissen und sein Gesicht fast vollständig zerkratzt.  
„Bei Merlins Bart, was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, fauchte Lucius wütend, da Severus die Aufmerksam der ganzen Halle inzwischen auf sich gezogen hatte.  
„Nur ein kleiner Zusammenstoß mit Lupin.“, sagte er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von der Oberlippe, „Ich denke, ich werde mein Buch nie wieder sehen. Er hat es nämlich eingesteckt.“  
Bellatrix warf einen gehässigen Blick in Richtung der Gryffindors.  
Sie sah, wie James und Sirius auf Severus zeigten und dabei lauthals lachten.  
„Die geben wohl nie Ruhe“, seufzte Lucius, zog ein Taschentuch hervor, um das Blut aufzuwischen, welches inzwischen auf den Tisch getropft war.

Nach dem Abendessen zogen alle Häuser sich in ihre Schlafsäle zurück.  
Es war inzwischen Dunkel geworden und die Gänge wurden durch Kerzen und Fackeln in ein warmes Licht getaucht.  
Severus konnte es kaum erwarten, sich endlich ins Bett legen zu können.  
„Wir werden dir morgen nicht von der Seite weichen, versprochen!“, verkündete Bellatrix und sprang gut gelaunt auf und ab, während sie sich hinunter in die Kerker begaben.  
Als sie die Tür zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten, sahen sie, wie ein Mädchen mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte. Sie hatte lange kupferfarbene Haare und trug einen Gryffindor-Umhang.  
„Ist das Evans?“, klagte Bellatrix und verschränkte angewidert die Arme.  
Severus spürte wie er rot anlief, als er in die tiefgrünen Augen von Lily sah.  
Sie lächelte und kam auf ihn zu.  
„Wir lassen euch dann mal alleine.“, flüsterte Lucius, ergriff den Arm von Bellatrix und zog sie mit sich in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hallo, Sev.“, trällerte Lily fröhlich und schien etwas in den Händen zu halten.  
Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass die beiden miteinander geredet hatten.  
Severus grüßte sie mit einem Lächeln und war noch immer vom Anblick ihrer Augen paralysiert.  
„Ich soll dir eine Botschaft überbringen.“, flüsterte Lily und überreichte ihm gefaltetes Blatt Pergament.  
„Eine Botschaft?“, stotterte der Slytherin und sein Herz pochte wie verrückt, als die Fingerspitzen des Mädchens seine Hand berührten.  
Zaghaft nahm er die Botschaft entgegen und laß den Text, der mit dunkelroter Tinte auf das Pergament geschrieben war:

Heute 22 Uhr im Artefakteraum.  
Es ist wichtig.  
Bitte sei da.

-L

Severus laß die Botschaft mehrere Male. War es wirklich wichtig, oder nur ein kindischer Scherz von James?  
„Von wem ist die Botschaft geschrieben?“, fragte er und starrte dabei auf das L.  
L.  
L?  
Er kannte niemanden namens L.  
Doch Lily antwortete ihm nicht und zwinkerte dem Slytherin mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen zu.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst ihm helfen können.“, wisperte sie und gab Severus sanft einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte lief Lily die Treppe hinauf und verließ den Kerker.  
Völlig perplex, was gerade geschehen war, schaute ihr Severus nach.  
Langsam legte er seine Handfläche auf seine Wange, die Lily vor ein paar Sekunden geküsst hatte.  
Sein Herz fühlte sich so an, als würde es ihm jeden Moment die Brust zersprengen.  
„Oh Lily..“

Severus machte sich ein paar Minuten vor 22 Uhr auf den Weg zum Artefakteraum. Schülern war es nicht gestattet, sich so spät noch außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraums im Schloss zu bewegen. Aber er wollte den Unbekannten, der scheinbar dringend seine Hilfe brauchte, nicht im Stich lassen.  
Dennoch war ihm etwas mulmig, da Severus nicht wusste, wem oder was er im Artefakteraum gleich begegnen würde. Vorsichtshalber hatte er seine Tasche mitgenommen, wo all seine Bücher zu Zaubertränke verstaut waren.

Nach einigen Augenblick erreichte er den Artefakteraum. Die Tür war kaum zu erkennen, da es weit und breit weder Fackeln noch Kerzen gab.  
„Lumos.“, flüsterte Severus und seine Stimme hallte gespenstisch durch den langen Gang.  
Vorsichtig drückte er die Türklinke herunter.  
Sie öffnete sich einen Spalt weit, was bedeutete, dass der Unbekannte bereits da sein musste.  
Severus nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und betrat den Raum.


	4. Lupins Geheimnis

„Nox.“, flüsterte Severus und der kleine Lichtkegel am Ende seines Zauberstabs erlosch. Eine Handvoll Kerzen erhellten einen Teil des Raums. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich die Augen des Slytherins an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.  
Er hoffte immer noch, dass es wirklich wichtig war und Lily ihm nicht in eine Falle gelockt hatte.  
Als sich seine Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, erkannt Severus die Silhouette eines Menschen, die nur wenige Meter von ihm auf dem Boden saß.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist.“, sagte die geheimnisvolle Silhouette. Die Stimme verriet, dass es sich um einen Jungen handeln musste.  
Der Junge stand auf und reichte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand.  
„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“, entgegnete Severus und versuchte dabei gelassener zu klingen, als er es tatsächlich war.  
Der Junge lachte und sofort erschien durch ein Lumos! ein winziges Fünkchen Licht auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabs.  
Severus atmete erleichtert aus, als er das altbekannte Gesicht von Remus Lupin erblickte.  
„So so, Lupin also. Und was bringt uns heute Nacht zusammen?“, sagte Severus und schaute abwertend auf eine der Kerzen, „Wusste gar nicht, dass du so eine romantische Seite hast.“  
Er traute Remus keinen Meter über den Weg. Es war bestimmt irgendein ein dummer Streich von James.  
Gerade als sich Severus umdrehen wollte und den Artefakteraum verlassen wollte, ergriff Remus rasch sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest.  
„Bitte, geh nicht.“, sagte Remus und hielt noch immer das Handgelenk fest umklammert, „Du bist der einzige, der mir helfen kann!“  
Remus' Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
„Na schön, ich bleibe. Aber nun sage mir doch endlich was hier los ist!“, fauchte Severus und riss sich genervt von Remus los.  
Der Gryffindor zog einen großen schweren Kessel aus einem der vielen Regale und stellte diesen vorsichtig auf den Boden.  
Als nächstes kramte Remus mehrere kleine Fläschchen aus seiner Schultasche und platzierte diese behutsam neben dem Kessel.  
Würde er um kurz vor Mitternacht mit ihm etwa Tränke brauen wollen?  
Und falls ja, was war daran so wichtig, dass es unbeobachtet und heimlich im Artefakteraum passieren musste?  
„So, wir können anfangen!“, trällerte Remus voller Freude und schlug die Hände zusammen.  
Mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick schaute er zu Severus, der die Arme verschränkt hatte und verwirrter denn je aussah.  
Die beiden Schüler setzten sich jeweils gegenüber vom Kessel auf den Boden.  
Remus atmete tief ein und sprach: „Erstmal bin ich dir dankbar, dass du hier bist, Snape. Da gibt es nämlich etwas, was du wissen solltest.“  
„Na endlich.“, knurrte Severus ungeduldig.  
Remus lachte verlegen, kratze sich am Hinterkopf und wurde etwas rot.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es dir sagen soll, Snape. Aber ich denke, da ich deine Hilfe brauche, muss ich dir mein Geheimnis offenbaren.“  
Severus nickte zustimmend ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Ich bin anders. Ich bin ein Werwolf.“, flüsterte er so leise wie er nur konnte.  
Für ein paar Sekunden war es still.  
Remus starrte beschämt auf den leeren Kessel vor sich.  
„Dann ist es also wahr.“, sagte Severus und schien Remus mit seinem Blick fast schon zu durchbohren, „Und ich habe mich immer gefragt, wieso du an Vollmond zusammen mit deinen lächerlichen Freunden verschwunden bist.“  
Severus hob eine der zahlreichen Fläschchen auf, die vor den beiden Schülern ausgebreitet auf dem Boden lagen.  
In ihr glitzerte eine schwarze Flüssigkeit.  
„Und du verlangst von mir, dass ich dir beim Brauen des Wolfsbanntranks helfe, richtig?“, fragte er und ein Hauch von Abneigung zog sich durch seine monotone Stimme.  
Remus nickte.  
Genervt atmete Severus aus und krempelte die Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch.  
„Ich werde den Trank für dich herstellen, Lupin.“

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit den Trank zu brauen. Als Severus die letzte Zutat in den Kessel fallen ließ, nämlich Wolfswurz, färbte sich der Trank in ein tiefes und dunkles Blau.  
Ein bitterer Geruch stieg Remus in die Nase und er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.  
„Wer hat dir sonst den Wolfbanntrank gebraut?“, fragte Severus und schöpfte mit einer rostigen Kelle etwas von dem Trank in einen Becher ab.  
„Professor Slughorn. Aber er hat es zeitlich nicht geschafft und desh-“  
„Und deshalb fragst du mich, obwohl du mich nicht ausstehen kannst.“, fiel ihm Severus ins Wort und gab ihm den Becher.  
Remus verbrannte sich fast Finger, so heiß war der Becher.  
Seine grünen Augen starrten auf die kleinen blauen Dampfwölkchen, die auf der Oberfläche des Tranks schwebten.  
„Danke.“, sagte Remus und nahm vorsichtig kleine Schlucke von dem bitteren Trank.

Durch den Spalt zwischen Boden und Tür kroch das morgendliche Sonnenlicht hervor. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht damit verbracht den Wolfbanntrank zu brauen.  
Remus streckte sich und rieb sich seine müden Augen.  
„Kaum zu glauben, dass wir die ganze Nacht hier waren.“, lachte er und versuchte die Stille, die zwischen ihm und Severus schon seit Minuten anhielt, zu brechen.  
Doch Severus ging auf den Kommentar nicht ein, sondern stellte den inzwischen abgekühlten Kessel zurück in das Regal.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Remus nun vertrauen konnte oder nicht.  
Denn das Geheimnis zu offenbaren, dass er ein Werwolf war, war zu riskant für einen dummen Streich.  
„Das ist für dich, Snape.“  
Severus war aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden und drehte sich um.  
Remus hatte ein kleines braunes Leinensäckchen in der Hand und übergab es ihm.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte ihm jemand, außer Lucius und Bellatrix, ein Geschenk gemacht.  
Zögerlich nahm er das Säckchen entgegen und öffnete es.  
Ein paar goldfarbene Münzen kamen zum Vorschein.  
„Fünf Sickel.“, sagte Remus, „Es ist nicht viel, aber ich möchte dir trotzdem etwas geben. Schließlich hast du mir geholfen.“  
Remus verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln und verließ den Artefakteraum.  
Gebannt starrte Severus auf die Münzen.  
Hatte ihm Remus Lupin, ein Freund von seinem Feind James Potter, etwa tatsächlich ein Geschenk gemacht?  
Aus reiner Güte?  
Verwirrt kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, bevor auch er aus dem Raum verschwand.

Inzwischen war es kurz nach 7 Uhr. Vereinzelt taumelten Schüler durch die kalten Gänge von Hogwarts. Einige trugen bereits ihre Schuluniform und manche huschten im Schlafanzug umher.  
Severus überlegte, was er nun bis zum Beginn des Unterrichts tun sollte.  
Eine Standpauke von Lucius, wieso er diese Nacht nicht zurückgekehrt war, wollte er sich ersparen. Und alleine beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu sitzen und gelegentlich James ausgeliefert zu sein wollte er ebenfalls nicht.  
Dann kam ihm eine Idee.  
Er würde Lily von der Nacht berichten und ihr sagen, dass er den Auftrag erledigt hatte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich in den siebten Stock zum Turm der Gryffindors begab.  
„Slytherins sind hier nicht erwünscht!“, brüllte ihn ein Schüler an, der gerade durch das Portraitloch kam.  
Doch Severus ignorierte das Geschrei und lehnte sich gegen die Steinmauer.  
Müde schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Am liebsten würde er sich in sein Bett legen und drei Tage lang durchschlafen.  
Erneut kam jemand durch das Portraitloch.  
Severus öffnete müde seine Augen und erspähte die langen kupferfarbenen Haare von Lily.  
Sofort fing sein Herz schneller an zu schlagen.  
Sein Mund wurde trocken und er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
„Guten Morgen, Lily!“, rief Severus und stieß sich von der Wand weg, wobei er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
Lily schaute verwirrt um sich, bis sie in das blasse Gesicht ihres Freundes schaute.  
Mit offenen Armen kam sie auf ihn zu und umarmte den Slytherin mit voller Kraft.  
Lily hatte Freudentränen in den Augen und begann zu schluchzen.  
Severus' Herz pochte noch immer wie wild. Er befürchtete sogar, dass Lily seinen schnellen Herzschlag hören könnte.  
„Vielen Dank, dass du Remus geholfen hast.“, brachte sie unter Tränen hervor.  
Severus streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
„Keine Ursache, keine Ursache.“, murmelte er bescheiden.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, Lily zu umarmen.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, wenn sie bei ihm war.  
Lily machte Severus zum glücklichsten Jungen der Welt.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Lily von seiner Brust und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Möchtest du mit mir vielleicht mal ein Butterbier trinken?“, fragte Severus schüchtern und schaute verlegen zu Boden, sodass seine schwarzen Haare das errötete Gesicht verdeckten.  
„Ein Butterbier?“, wiederholte Lily.  
Severus fühlte, wie seine Handflächen schwitzig wurden.  
„A-Als Freunde versteht sich!“, fügte er stotternd hinzu.  
„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir ein Butterbier trinken, Sev. Was hältst du von heute nach dem Unterricht?“, fragte sie strahlend.  
Severus nickte hastig.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge durch seinen Körper strömen.  
„Also dann bis später.“, kicherte das Mädchen und verließ den Turm.

Als Lily außer Sichtweite war schlug Severus die Arme über dem Kopf zusammen und drehte sich grinsend im Kreis. Es war Wochen her, dass er alleine Zeit mit Lily verbracht hatte. Und schon heute würde er zusammen mit ihr gemütlich ein Butterbier trinken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Snape! c:


	5. Wähle deine Seite

"Was soll das heißen, du hast ein Date mit Evans?", rief Bellatrix und ließ ihr Toast fallen.  
Einige Schüler am Tisch drehten sich zu ihnen.  
"Psssch!", zischte Severus, "Nicht so laut! Außerdem ist es kein Date. Es ist nur ein Treffen."  
Bellatrix war jetzt noch genervter als vorher, da ihr Toast mit der Marmeladenseite auf den Teller gefallen war.  
"Es ist meine Entscheidung, Bellatrix.", schnaubte Snape beleidigt.  
Aus der Ferne sah er wie Remus die Große Halle betrat und sich neben Peter setzt, der bereits am Tisch der Gryffindors saß.  
"Nein, das finde ich einfach nicht gut! Erst verschwindest du ohne uns Bescheid zu sagen, bist die ganze Nacht weg und verbringst Zeit mit diesem Schlammblut!", schrie sie mit zorniger Stimme.  
Lucius schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass sein Glas mit Kürbissaft beinahe umfiel.  
"Es reicht!", knurrte Lucius und in seinen grauen Augen loderte pure Wut.  
Sofort verstummte Bellatrix, schaute die beiden Jungen aber dennoch wütend an.  
Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen stand sie auf und stampfte voller Zorn aus der Großen Halle.  
Geschockt schaute ihr Severus nach. So wütend hatte er Bellatrix noch nie erlebt.  
"Sie ist eifersüchtig und kann es nicht verkraften, dass du dich mit Evans triffst.", sagte Lucius.  
Severus wusste nicht, ob er sauer oder traurig sein sollte.  
Er mochte sowohl Bellatrix als auch Lily. Und er wollte keinen der beiden Mädchen das Gefühl geben ausgeschlossen zu sein.  
"Hast du eigentlich dein Buch besorgen können?", fragte Lucius und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft.  
"Nein.", antwortete Severus und starrte zum Tisch der Gryffindors, als er sah wie James, Sirius, Peter und Lily aufstanden und gingen.  
Lucius spuckte seinen Kürbissaft fast aus.  
"Du hast es nicht? Was soll das denn heißen?"  
Doch er ging auf die Fragen von Lucius nicht ein, sondern starrte hinüber zu Remus, der nun ganz alleine am Tisch saß.  
Remus hatte den Kopf auf seiner Handfläche abgestützt und schaute unauffällig hinüber zu den Slytherins, wo sein Blick letztlich bei Severus hängen blieb.  
"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", sagte Lucius, der bemerkt hatte, dass Severus an ihm vorbei sah.  
Severus, welcher inzwischen Blickkontakt mit dem Gryffindor aufgenommen hatte, lächelte schüchtern.  
Er war immer noch überaus dankbar für das Geschenk, das er von Remus als Dankeschön bekam, da er ihm mit dem Brauen des Wolfsbanntranks geholfen hatte.  
Lucius hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu reden und drehte sich ebenfalls um.  
„Oh, Lupin.“, knurrte der blonde Slytherin.  
Severus hob seine Hand ein bisschen und winkte Remus so unauffällig wie möglich zu.  
„Schau ihn dir an. Solch ein hässliches Gesicht. Und seine Kleidung ist bestimmt schon drei Generationen alt.“, zischte Lucius wie eine Schlange.  
Am liebsten hätte er sich noch mehr über den Freund von James lustig gemacht, hätte Severus ihm nicht so einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen. „Er kommt zu uns, sei still!“, flüsterte er und sah wie Remus durch die Große Halle stolzierte.

„Hallo, Snape! Hallo, Malfoy!“, rief Remus lächelnd und kam kurz vor ihrem Tisch zum Stehen.  
„Was willst du, Lupin?“, brummte Lucius und wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Blick an ihn zu verschwenden.  
Er war der Meinung, dass Halbblüter seine Zeit nicht wert sind. Bei Severus machte Lucius allerdings eine Ausnahme.  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Lupin.“, sagte Severus trocken und lächelte krampfhaft zurück.  
Remus setzte sich auf die Bank neben Lucius, der ihn grimmig von der Seite aus anstarrte.  
Die Halle leerte sich langsam aber sicher. Gleich würde der Unterricht weiter stattfinden.  
„Wollen wir zusammen zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehen?“, fragte er die beiden Slytherins.  
Lucius lachte sarkastisch und richtete bedrohlich seinen Zauberstab gegen Remus.  
„Was führst du im Schilde, Lupin.“  
Lucius tippte mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs zwei Mal gegen Remus' Brust.  
„Nein nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, Lucius.“, entgegnete ihm Severus.  
Remus lächelte noch immer, jetzt ähnelte es aber mehr einem verlegenen Lächeln.  
Lucius ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken und der Zauberstab verschwand im Inneren seines Umhangs.  
„Ihr beide versteht euch auf einmal so gut.“, sagte er und schaute abwechselnd Severus und Remus an.  
„Weißt du, Malfoy, Snape und ich haben uns letzte Nacht zufällig getroffen und-“  
„Lass uns doch zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehen!“, rief Severus, sprang auf und zog Remus grob hinter sich her.  
Lucius schaute jetzt noch verwirrter als vorher.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Lupin! Du kannst doch nicht sagen, dass wir uns letzte Nacht getroffen haben!“, fauchte Severus und blieb dicht an der Seite des Gryffindors, während sie durch die Gänge liefen.  
„Weiß Malfoy nichts davon? Hast du es ihm nicht erzählt?“, keuchte Remus und konnte nur mühsam mit dem Slytherin Schritt halten.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aber wieso nicht?“, krächzte Remus und atmete tief aus, als Severus endlich stehen blieb.  
„Weil er denkt, dass ich wegen dem Buch die Nacht über fort war!“, flüsterte er, „Und was das Buch betrifft.. ich brauche es dringend wieder.“  
Remus war noch immer am verschnaufen.  
„Es ist wirklich wichtig, Lupin. Hast du es dabei?“, fragte Severus und schaute neugierig auf die Tasche des Gryffindors.  
Unter Remus' schweren Atmen quetschte sich mühsam ein „Nein, ich habe es nicht.“ heraus.  
Gerade wollte Severus etwas sagen, als er plötzlich das Geräusch von Schritten vernahm.  
Sofort verstummte er und auch Remus unterdrückte sein lautes Atmen.  
Angespannt starrten sie auf den Schatten, der immer größer wurde.  
Ein paar Sekunden später kamen Peter und James um die Ecke.  
Sie schienen über irgendwas herzhaft zu lachen. Allerdings verstummte ihr Gelächter und sie blieben an Ort und Stelle stehen, als sie Remus und Severus erblickten.  
„Moony, was hast du uns denn da gefangen?“, fragte James und schaute zu Remus, in dessen Gesicht pure Angst zu erkennen war.  
Bedrohlich knackte James seine Finger und kam näher auf die beiden zu. Peter blieb hinter James stehen.  
„Krone, wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.“, sagte Remus und seine Stimme zitterte leicht.  
Für James war es ein Alptraum, dass sich Remus mit seinem größten Feind unterhielt.  
„Sind wir auch.“, zischte er und stand nur eine Nasenspitze von Severus entfernt.  
Er spürte James' heißen Atmen auf seinem blassen Gesicht.  
Gefährlich blitzen die braunen Augen durch die runden Brillengläser.  
„Du verdammte Schlange.“, schnaubte James, „Erst willst du mir meine Freundin ausspannen und jetzt auch meine besten Freunde.“  
Peter stimmte ihm johlend zu.  
Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Situation eskalieren würde.  
Remus zog Severus an den Schultern vorsichtig von James weg.  
„Lass es gut sein, Krone. Ich habe Snape gefragt, ob er mich begleiten möchte.“, sagte er und stellte sich mutig vor James.  
In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich nun keine Angst mehr, sondern feuriger Zorn.  
Remus mochte Severus nicht besonders. Aber seit er ihm beim Brauen des Wolfsbanntranks etwas näher kennengelernt hatte, konnte er es nicht weiter ertragen, wenn ihn James mobbte und herumschubste.  
Plötzliche stützte sich James auf Remus. Er drückte ihn gewaltsam zu Boden und seine eine Hand umklammerte die Kehle von Remus.  
„Du Verräter!“, schrie er und kratze mit seinen Fingernägeln brutal über das bereits vernarbte Gesicht.  
Blut quoll aus Remus' Augen hervor und vermischte sich mit seinen Tränen.  
Peter hatte aufgehört zu jubeln und war in eine Schockstarre verfallen.  
Remus windete sich vor Schmerz und versuchte sich von dem festen Griff zu lösen.  
Hoffnungslos schnappte er nach Luft. Es schien ausweglos.  
Severus konnte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Remus sterben würde.  
Rasch überlegte er, was er tun sollte.  
Am liebsten hätte er einen Lehrer geholt, aber dafür war die Zeit zu knapp.  
Viel zu knapp.  
Remus' Gesicht wurde immer blasser und seine Bewegungen langsamer.  
Adrenalin schoss durch Severus' Adern.  
Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.  
Ein Gedanke, der sehr risikoreich war.  
Risikoreich aber die einzig hilfreiche Reaktion, die ihm im Moment eingefallen war.  
„Sectumsempra!“, schrie Severus und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf James.  
Das Geräusch von scharfen Klinge, die sauber durch die Haut von James schnitten, war zu hören.  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war der Körper von James übersät mit hunderten tiefen Schnitten.  
Blut spitzte an die Wände des Ganges.  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte komplette Stille.  
Severus, Remus und Peter starrten gebannt auf James.  
Stöhnend kippte James zur Seite und krümmte sich vor Schmerz.  
Die Augen hatte er weit aufgerissen.  
Ein lautes und qualvolles Schreien füllte den Gang.  
Remus wimmerte, als er erschrocken feststellte, dass James inzwischen in einer großen Pfütze seines eigenen Bluts lag.  
Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er diesen Zauberspruch angewendet hatte.


	6. Lilys Trauer

Remus musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu erbrechen.  
James' zerschnittener Körper lag unbewegt in der riesigen Blutpfütze auf dem Boden. Nur das leichte Heben und Sinken seines Brustkorbs verriet, dass er noch lebte.  
Die Augen waren vor Erschöpfung nun geschlossen und James' Brillengläser waren blutverschmiert.  
Peter war in Ohnmacht gefallen und lag ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm.  
„Was ist gerade passiert?“, fragte Remus mit zitternder Stimme.  
Ein Teil von James' Oberkörper war so tief aufgerissen, dass vereinzelt Knochen zum Vorschein kamen. Sein Ellenbogen war verdreht und zersplittert.  
Mit einer Hand hielt sich Remus an der Wand fest, denn je länger er auf den verstümmelten Körper blickte, umso mehr hatte er das Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben.  
„Ein Zauber.“, flüsterte Severus und starrte ebenfalls auf James. Ihm war nicht bewusst, wie viel Schaden ein von ihm kreierter Zauber anrichten konnte.  
Remus stand völlig neben sich und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Sätze.  
Severus' Hände wurden bei dem Gedanken, dass er für diese Tat vielleicht nach Askaban geschickt werden würde, schwitzig.  
Aus der Ferne hörte er Fußschritte, die rasch in seine Richtung kamen.  
Panik überflutete Severus. Was sollte er bloß tun? Sollte er die Flucht ergreifen? Sollte er sich den Lehrern stellen und beichten, dass er beinahe einen Mitschüler getötet hätte? Was würde Lily sagen? Sollte er es ihr überhaupt sagen?  
Die Fußschritte kamen immer näher. Remus drehte sich mit erblasstem Gesicht zu Severus und war ebenso überfragt, was sie tun sollten.  
„Komm, wir müssen hier weg!“

Severus und Remus rannten unentdeckt eine halbe Stunde durch das Schloss, bis sie ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer im Westturm vorfanden und als vorzeitiges Versteck nutzen.  
Mit einem Zauberspruch versiegelte Severus das Schloss der Tür, sodass niemand in den Raum eindringen konnte.  
Außer Atmen und noch vollkommen benommen, was gerade geschehen war, setzte sich Remus auf das verstaubte Lehrerpult.  
Mit seinem Handrücken wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er war noch immer kreidebleich im Gesicht.  
„Hier sind wir erstmal sicher.“, sagte Severus und schaute sich in dem dunklen Klassenzimmer um.  
Die Fenster waren mit Hilfe von schweren Holzbrettern vernagelt worden. Nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen verliehen dem Klassenzimmer das nötige Licht um etwas sehen zu können.  
Die Bänke und Tische für die Schüler waren kreuz und quer verteilt, als hätte ein Sturm das gesamte Klassenzimmer verwüstet.  
Bücher und mehrere Pergamentrollen lagen überall auf dem dreckigen Boden herum.  
„Wird er es schaffen? James?“, fragte Remus, der sich von dem vielen Rennen inzwischen erholt hatte.  
Severus drehte sich zu Remus um. Durch das schwache Licht war sein Gesicht fast vollkommen beschattet.  
„Hör mir zu, Lupin. Ich brauche dieses verdammte Buch. Sonst werde ich Potter nicht heilen können.“  
Remus öffnete seinen Mund, als hätte er eine Erkenntnis, schloss ihn allerdings wieder.  
Schweigend sah er Severus an.  
„Nur ich kann ihn vor dem Tod bewahren. Nur ich kenne den passenden Gegenfluch.“

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war es, wie so oft, ziemlich voll. Nach dem Unterricht kamen viele Schüler kurz vorbei, um ihre Bücher abzulegen, sich kurz auszuruhen oder Hausaufgaben zu machen.  
„Ich finde es seltsam, dass du nach all den Monaten, in denen ihr kaum miteinander geredet habt, wieder Kontakt mit Snape aufbauen willst.“, sagte Sirius und ließ sich neben Lily auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin nieder.  
Lily, die sich extra für ihr Treffen mit Severus ein neues Hemd angezogen hatte, verschloss schnell ihren kleinen Rucksack, welchen sie bei sich trug.  
„Es hat sich halt eben so ergeben, Sirius.“, erläuterte Lily und legte den Rucksack rasch zwischen ihre Füße.  
Sirius lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und schaute neugierig auf den Rucksack.  
„Was ist den da drinnen? Etwa ein Liebesbrief für Snape?“, fragte er und lächelte verschmitzt.  
Lily rollte mit den Augen und lachte ebenfalls, den Rucksack nun noch fester zwischen die Füße gedrückt.  
„Ich brauche Hilfe bei meinem Aufsatz über Zaubertränke.“, entgegnete sie und hoffte, dass Sirius auf die Lüge hineinfallen würde.  
Sirius nickte gelassen und schloss seine Augen, um die Wärme des Kaminfeuers zu genießen.  
Verträumt schaute Lily aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Tag auf das Treffen mit Severus gefreut. Denn seit sie mit James zusammen war, hatte sie jeglichen Kontakt zu dem Slytherin verloren.  
Lily wurde aus ihren rosigen Gedanken gerissen, als jemand hektisch durch das Portraitloch gesprungen kam und beinahe einen anderen Schüler umstieß.  
„Kein Schüler verlässt den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum! Habt ihr gehört? Niemand verlässt unseren Gemeinschaftsraum! Jeder bleibt hier!“  
Jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte und schaute hinüber zum Portraitloch.  
Es war Professor Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlung, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und stellvertretende Schulleiterin.  
„Wo sind eure Vertrauensschüler?“, fragte Professor McGonagall und starrte mit ihren blassgrünen Augen in die Runde lauter verwirrter Schüler.  
Lily erhob sich langsam von dem Sofa.  
„Ich bin hier, Professor. Aber Lupin ist nicht da.“, verkündete Lily, hob ihren Rucksack auf und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne.  
Alle Augen der Gryffindors hatten sich auf sie gerichtet. Voller Spannung, was nun passieren würde, hielten alle den Atmen an.  
„Bitte folgen Sie mir, Evans. Ich muss mit Ihnen alleine reden.“, befahl Professor McGonagall mit beklommener Stimme.

Lily lief zusammen mit Professor McGonagall die langen Korridore von Hogwarts entlang. Sie wusste nicht, was passiert war und ging sämtliche Ereignisse des heutigen Tages durch. Hatte sie die Schulregeln verletzt? War ihre Arbeit als Vertrauensschülerin mangelhaft und somit nicht weiter gefordert? An ihrer Brust schimmerte stolz das scharlachrote Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.  
„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie bitte.“, sagte Lily leise und schaute hinauf in das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Hauslehrerin.  
Doch Professor McGonagall antwortete nicht und schien nicht den Anschein zu machen, sich weiter mit Lilys Appell, zu wissen was los sei, zu beschäftigen.  
Lily hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Professor McGonagall war gewiss eine strenge Lehrerin, aber dennoch war sie eine sehr hilfsbereite und warmherzige Person. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie nicht auf den Satz eines Schülers, ja sogar eines Vertrauensschülers, einging und auch nicht weiter nachhakte.  
Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Dicke Regentropfen fielen von den dunkelgrauen und dichten Wolken am Himmel und prasselten heftig gegen die Fensterscheiben.  
Still schweigend liefen Professor McGonagall und Lily nebeneinander, ehe sie vor der Tür des Krankenflügels stehen blieben.  
„Bitte seien Sie nicht zu geschockt, Evans. Er sieht nicht gut aus.“, sagte Professor McGonagall und klopfte an die Tür.  
Ein eisiger Wind wehte durch den dunklen Korridor. Lily erschauderte als die Kälte, die einem Schneesturm glich, durch ihr kupferfarbenen Haare peitschte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine junge Dame in einem langen roten Kleid und weißer Schütze ihnen die Tür öffnete.  
„Ah, Sie sind es.“, sagte die Dame, die ebenfalls ziemlich bedrückt aussah, „Kommen Sie noch mit hinein, Minerva?“  
„Nein, leider nicht, Poppy. Ich muss zurück in meinem Unterricht. Bitte sorgen Sie doch dafür, dass Miss Evans nicht einen allzu großen Schrecken bekommt, ja?“  
Die Dame, die sich als Madam Poppy Pomfrey herausstellte, nickte still.  
Professor McGonagall drehte sich um und verschwand im schnellen Schritt im langen Korridor.  
Madam Pomfrey lächelte Lily liebevoll zu und bat sie in den Krankenflügel.

Die Betten waren allesamt leer. Nur eines war besetzt.  
Es stand ganz hinten im Raum und war durch grüne Vorhänge vom Rest abgeschottet. Jeder in Hogwarts wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutete, wenn ein Krankenbett mit grünen Vorhängen verhangen war. Denn dies bedeutete, dass sich die Person, die in solch einem Bett lag, sich eine schwerwiegende oder lebensbedrohliche Verletzung zugezogen hatte.  
„Wer liegt dort?“, fragte Lily und näherte sich ängstlich dem besagten Bett.  
Madam Pomfrey seufzte und legte voller Mitleid ihre Hand auf die Schulter der Schülerin.  
Der Regen schlug wie wild an die Fenster, sodass man glauben könnte, sie würden jeden Augenblick zerbrechen.  
„Mister Potter, meine Liebe.“, flüsterte sie leise und spürte, wie Lily bei diesem Name zusammenzuckte.  
Madam Pomfrey öffnete die grünen Vorhänge.  
Ohne jegliche Bewegung lag James in dem Krankenbett. Seine rabenschwarzen Haaren waren blutverkrustet und klebten aneinander. Die Brille hatte er abgenommen bekommen. James' Gesicht war fast komplett mit Verbänden eingewickelt. Nur sein Mund, seine Nase und die Partie um seine Augen waren nicht verarztet worden. Das Blut jedoch sickerte weiterhin durch die weißen Verbände und färbte diese dunkelrot. James' Atmung war so flach, dass Lily befürchtete, sein Herz würde jeden Moment aufhören zu schlagen.  
Lily legte behutsam ihre Hand auf seine Wange.  
„Oh James.“, murmelte sie heiser und eine Träne tropfte hinunter auf die Bettdecke, die den Rest von seinem verstümmelten Körper bedeckte.  
„Mister Potter ist noch am Leben. Aber die Blutungen können nicht gestoppt werden. Ich habe schon unzählige Zauber und Tränke ausprobiert, aber keiner scheint zu wirken.“, erklärte Madam Pomfrey.  
Ein Blitz schlug in einen nahegelegenen Baum ein und erhellte für eine Sekunde den Krankenflügel mit grellweißem Licht.  
„Wissen Sie denn, was passiert ist?“, fragte Lily und rieb ihre verheulten Augen.  
Madam Pomfrey fing an die in Blut getränkten Bandagen von James' Gesicht zu lösen.  
„Nein, wir wissen leider gar nichts, meine Liebe. Wir haben Mister Potter und Mister Pettigrew bewusstlos in einem Korridor nahe des Klassenzimmers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorgefunden. Mister Pettigrew hatte nur leichte Verletzungen und konnte den Krankenflügel bereits verlassen.“  
Es fühlte sich an, als hätte Lily einen Tritt in den Magen bekommen, als sie die tiefen Schnitte in James' Gesicht erblickte. Anstatt das sich ein Grind bildete, strömte das Blut ungewöhnlich schnell heraus.  
Rasch wickelte Madam Pomfrey sieben frische Bandagen um seinen Kopf.  
„Es ist fast so, als wäre Mister Potter mit einem unbekannten Fluch belegt worden, Miss Evans.“, seufzte Madam Pomfrey und klang dabei so, als würde sie selbst nicht glauben, dass ein Schüler in Hogwarts einen unbekannten Fluch anwenden könnte.  
Ein weiterer Blitz schlug ein.


	7. Der gerissene Gryffindor

„Sie wissen Bescheid.“, seufzte Severus, der sich mit seinem Kopf gegen die Tür des Klassenzimmers gelehnt hatte. Seit Minuten schon stand er an der selben Stelle und lauschte.  
„Was meinst du?“, nuschelte Remus und erwachte gähnend aus seinem Halbschlaf. Müde rieb er sich die Augen.  
„Hörst du das?“, fragte Severus und Remus befürchtete, dass der Slytherin ihn möglicherweise nicht gehört hatte.  
Remus hopste vom Lehrerpult, auf dem er eben kurz eingenickt war, herunter und drückte sein Ohr nun auch gegen die Tür.  
Es herrschte absolute Stille.  
„Ich höre rein gar nichts, Snape.“, flüsterte Remus und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Und genau das ist der Punkt. Normalerweise wären die Gänge jetzt voller Schüler, denn der Unterricht ist zu Ende.“, erklärte Severus und seine schwarzen Augen blitzen.  
Remus nickte langsam.  
Es war inzwischen so dunkel, dass beide Schüler Lumos zaubern mussten.  
„Sie haben also James und Peter gefunden und haben wahrscheinlich alle Schüler aufgefordert in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu bleiben.“, murmelte Remus und dachte an das scheußliche Blutbad im Korridor zurück, was ihn erschaudern ließ.  
Sicherlich würde er die furchtbaren Bilder von James' verstümmelten Körper nie wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen.  
„Sie werden bestimmt die Schüler durchzählen. Spätestens wenn sie merken, dass wir fehlen, ist es glasklar, dass wir etwas mit der Sache zutun haben.“, flüsterte Severus so leise wie möglich, als würde er befürchten, dass ihn jemand hinter der Tür ausspionieren würde.  
Er sank zu Boden und vergrub frustriert die Hände in seinem blassen Gesicht.  
Remus setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden. Er überlegte für einen Moment ob er Severus in den Arm nehmen sollte, entschied sich aber dafür es nicht zu tun.  
Es war beängstigend wie still es in Hogwarts war. Keine Schritte, keine Stimmen und selbst das verrückte Lachen von Peeves dem Poltergeist hallte nicht wie üblich durch die Gänge.  
„Kennst du ihn? Den Halbblutprinzen?“, fragte Remus nach einiger Zeit um die unangenehme Stille zu brechen.  
Severus hob seinen Kopf und blickte auf.  
Die grünen Augen von Remus funkelten neugierig im flackernden Schein seines Zauberstabs.  
„Wieso willst du das wissen, Lupin?“, knurrte Severus und schien nicht erfreut über die Frage zu sein.  
„Du eiferst einem Buch hinterher, das nicht dir, sondern dem Halbblutprinzen gehört. Hat das einen Grund?“, fragte Lupin und lächelte sanft, denn er wollte unter keinen Umständen einen Streit anfangen.  
Severus' Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig.  
„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Gib es mir einfach zurück und zwar so schnell wie möglich, wenn du Potter noch lebend zu Gesicht bekommen willst!“, fauchte Severus und seine Hand hatte sich zu einer Faust geballt.  
Remus rückte ein Stück nach hinten. Er wiederholte den Satz in seinem Kopf um herauszufinden, ob Severus ihm unterschwellig etwas mitteilen wollte.  
„Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso du nicht dein eigenes Buch verwendest. Soweit ich weiß hat doch jeder Schüler die selbe Kopie.“, sagte Remus leise und rückte vorsichtshalber erneut ein Stück nach hinten.  
„Nein, dieses Buch ist anders. Es beinhaltet Flüche und Gegenflüche die sonst keiner kennt. Deshalb ist das Buch so besonders und darf auf keinen Fall in falsche Hände geraten. Den Zauber, den ich auf Potter angewendet habe, war einer aus dem Buch.“, flüsterte Severus.  
Remus runzelte die Stirn.  
„Aber wieso warst du fähig einen unbekannten Zauber auszuführen, wenn ihn nur der Halbblutprinz kennt?“  
Severus spürte, wie er am ganzen Körper zu schwitzen begann.  
Hastig suchte er nach einer passenden Ausrede.  
„Er, ähm- Er hat mir ein paar seiner Zaubersprüche beigebracht.“, stotterte Severus und hoffte, dass sein Gesicht nicht zu rot angelaufen war.  
Remus schaute ihn für eine Weile mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob Severus wirklich die Wahrheit sagte.  
„Also kennst du ihn tatsächlich?“, fragte Remus.  
Severus' Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Remus hatte ihm seine Lüge tatsächlich abgekauft.  
„Ja, natürlich kenne ich den Halbblutprinzen.“, rief Severus und lachte gekünstelt.  
Er durfte jetzt bloß nicht übermütig werden und sich in weitere Lügen verstricken.  
„Unglaublich! Und wer ist es? Black? Malfoy? Kenne ich die Person überhaupt?“, fragte Remus und umklammerte voller Aufregung den Saum seines Umhangs.  
„Das kann ich dir leider nicht verraten.“, antwortete Severus mit trockener Stimme.  
„Ach komm schon, du kannst mir vertrauen, Snape. Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde, nicht wahr?“, jammerte Remus und begann ein bisschen zu schmollen.  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht.“, stammelte Severus schüchtern und schaute in das enttäuschte Gesicht seines Gegenübers.  
Remus schnaubte genervt und verschränkte seine Arme.  
„Ich gebe dir das Buch zurück, Snape. Aber nur wenn du mir sagst, wer der geheimnisvolle und mysteriöse Halbblutprinz ist. Einverstanden?“, fragte Remus und streckte Severus seine Hand entgegen.  
Zögerlich starrte Severus auf die ausgestreckte Hand von Remus.  
Er steckte in einer schrecklichen Situation.  
In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.  
Würde er dem Pakt zustimmen und sein Buch zurückbekommen, so würde Remus herausfinden, dass niemand geringeres als Severus selbst der ominöse Halbblutprinz war. Und die Wahrscheinlich, dass James davon Wind bekommen würde, war hoch. Viel zu hoch.  
Würde er den Pakt ablehnen, wäre seine harte Arbeit, Zaubersprüche und Gegenflüche zu erschaffen, verloren. Außerdem würde das Buch in unerfahrene Hände geraten und riesigen Schaden anrichten. Er wäre auch an dem Tod von James Schuld und die Reue würde ihn sein Leben lang verfolgen.  
„Wo ist das Buch im Moment?“, fragte Severus scharf und starrte noch immer auf die ausgesteckte Hand vor ihm.  
Remus sagte für einige Sekunden nichts.  
Handelte es sich hierbei um eine Falle? Immerhin war Severus ein Slytherin. Und Slytherins waren bekannt dafür hinterlistig und gerissen zu sein.  
„In meinem Gemeinschaftsraum, wieso?“, antwortete Remus misstrauisch und hob eine Augenbraue, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, was Severus mit dieser Information anfangen sollte.  
Er bereute es diesen Satz gesagt zu haben, als die schwarzen Augen von Severus gefährlich zu leuchten begannen.  
Es war eine Falle gewesen.  
„Ich danke dir, Lupin.“, sagte Severus und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Mit zitternder Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf Remus, der verwirrt vor ihm saß.  
Severus wollte auf gar keinen Fall das Vertrauen, dass Remus zu ihm aufgebaut hatte, zerstören. Doch im Moment musste er seine Prioritäten setzten. Und nichts war Severus wichtiger als sein Buch, das irgendwo im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ungeschützt herumlag.  
„Petrificus Totalus!“  
Ein hellgrauer Lichtstrahl schoss aus Severus' Zauberstab und traf Remus direkt in sein vernarbtes Gesicht.  
Remus fiel auf den Rücken und blieb regungslos liegen. Seine Haut hatte nun einen gräulichen Ton angenommen. Die Arme lagen steif an seinen Oberkörper an. Nur Remus' grünen Augen huschten panisch umher.  
„Bitte verzeih mir, Lupin.“, flüsterte Severus, der sich seiner Schuld mehr als bewusst war.  
Remus' Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung von Severus, als sich dieser zu ihm hinunterbeugte.  
Vorsichtig riss er Remus ein feines, braunes Haar heraus. Severus glitt mit seiner Hand in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und zog ein Fläschchen hervor, in der eine dunkelgraue Flüssigkeit schimmerte. Vielsafttrank. Er löste behutsam den Verschluss des Fläschchen und ließ das Haar von Remus in die zähe Flüssigkeit fallen. Binnen Sekunden fing die Flüssigkeit an zu blubbern und Severus wusste, dass genau jetzt er richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Er setzte seine Lippen an den Rand des Fläschchen und schluckte den gesamten Trank herunter. Der Vielsafttrank hatte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack und angewidert verzog Severus sein Gesicht.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken fing seine Haut an fürchterlich zu brennen. Severus schaute hinunter auf seine Hände. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen als er spüren und sehen konnte, wie seine Knochen sich unter der Haut zu verschieben begannen.  
Die schmerzhafte Prozedur war nach knapp einer Minute endlich vorbei.  
Erleichtert atmete er aus.

„Da bist du ja!“, rief eine Stimme. Severus, der jetzt in der Gestalt von Remus Lupin war und dessen Gryffindor-Uniform angezogen hatte, zuckte zusammen. Er schaute hektisch umher und erblickte Lily. Schnell versiegelte er das Schloss des Klassenzimmers, aus dem er gerade gekommen war, mit einem Zauberspruch. Schließlich lag Remus noch immer auf dem Boden und litt unter dem Fluch der Ganzkörperklammer. Aber um ihn würde er sich später kümmern. Severus lehnte sich rasch gegen die Wand, als wäre er nur zufällig an diesem Ort vorbeigekommen.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller denn je. Severus wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er nun offiziell als Remus Lupin durch Hogwarts lief, oder weil Lily Evans, die Liebe seines Lebens, ihm gerade entgegengerannt kam.  
„H-Hallo.“, stotterte Severus und lächelte verlegen.  
„Was in Merlins Namen machst du hier?“, rief Lily verärgert und schaute mit verheulten Augen zu Severus hinauf.  
Sein Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.  
Was sollte er bloß sagen? Sollte er Lily in den Arm nehmen? Sollte er Lily trösten? Oder sollte er am besten einfach den Mund halten?  
„Ich, ähm, ich habe nur.. ich wollte..“, stammelte Severus und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Noch nie war ihm ein Gespräch mit Lily so unangenehm gewesen, obwohl er theoretisch nicht mal in seiner eigenen Haut steckte.  
„Ist ja auch egal.“, unterbrach ihn Lily ungeduldig, „Du wirst mir nicht glauben was passiert ist! Es gab einen grausamen Unfall! Überall Blut und James-“  
Lilys Stimme machte einen Aussetzer, als sie den Namen ihres Freundes aussprach.  
In ihren bereits glasigen Augen hatten sich Tränen gebildet.  
„Professor McGonagall kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hat gesagt, dass keiner den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen dürfte. Dann nahm sie mich mit den in den Krankenflügel, wo ich James sah. Er war übersät von tiefen Schnitten und Wunden, die nicht heilen wollten. Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick, Remus. So furchtbar.“, schluchzte Lily und ihre Worte überschlugen sich beinahe.  
Severus dachte angestrengt darüber nach, wie sich Remus in solch einer Situation verhalten würde.  
Lily schaute ihn mit verheulten Augen an und wartete auf seine Reaktion.  
„Oh.“, sagte er letztendlich. Etwas besseres war Severus auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen.


	8. Der Gegenfluch

Lily und Severus sprachen nur sehr wenig miteinander, als sie hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gingen. Der Anblick von James, dessen Leben am seidenen Faden hing, hatte Lily bis auf die Knochen verstört.  
Severus, der noch immer in der Gestalt von Remus Lupin unterwegs war, wurde bei dem Gedanken, dass die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks jeden Moment nachlassen könnte, mulmig. Ohne Unterbrechung starrte Severus auf die gebräunten und vernarbten Hände, mit der Angst, sie würden sofort wieder schneeweiß werden.  
„Godric Gryffindor.“, sagte Lily und das Portrait, das den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses bewachte, schwang zur Seiten.  
Lily und Severus kletterten durch das Portraitloch.  
Ein schrecklicher Lärm herrschte im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort wurden die beiden mit unzähligen Fragen überhäuft. Natürlich wollte jeder wissen, was genau passiert sei und ob es Neuigkeiten gab. Doch Lily huschte mit einem Lächeln an den panischen Mitschülern vorbei. Severus tat es ihr nach.  
„Moony! Wo warst du?“, fragte Sirius, der auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin saß und einen Schokofrosch verspeiste.  
Severus versuchte die Frage von Sirius zu ignorieren und blieb dicht hinter Lily. Schließlich wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. Und eine gute Lüge fiel ihm auch nicht ein. Doch Sirius war bereits aufgesprungen und hielt Severus an der Kapuze seines Umhangs fest.  
„Moony, ist alles in Ordnung? Du scheinst irgendwie mental abwesend zu sein.“, sagte Sirius und ließ die Kapuze los.  
„Ja, mir geht es gut. Es ist nur..“, Severus schaute zu Lily und sah, wie sie sich weiter ihren Weg durch die tobende Masse an Gryffindors bahnte, „Lily ist sehr mitgenommen wegen James.“  
Sirius lächelte einfühlsam und umarmte Severus.  
Verwirrt und erschrocken stand Severus wie eingefroren auf der Stelle, ohne sich zu bewegen.  
„Krone ist ein starker Junge. Er wird schon überleben, vertrau mir.“, flüsterte Sirius in sein Ohr.  
„Remus, kommst du?“, rief Lily vom anderen Ende des Raums und winkte ihn zu sich herüber.  
Severus drückte sich von Sirius weg und lächelte schief. Dann kämpfte er sich durch die Masse hinüber zu Lily.  
Und wieder wusste Severus nicht wieso sein Herz so schnell gegen seine Brust schlug, als ob es zu explodieren drohte.  
Als er in Lilys wunderschöne grünen Augen blickte schien der Lärm um ihn herum zu verstummen.  
Severus fühlte keine Angst mehr. Keine Sorgen. Keine Bedenken bezüglich des Vielsafttranks.  
Selbst die Sorge, sein Buch in dem Getümmel von Schülern nicht finden zu können, war verflogen. Für eine Sekunde fühlte sich Severus frei von allem Negativen auf der Welt. So frei, als könnte er schneller als ein Hippogreif durch die Lüfte fliegen.  
Doch plötzlich wurde Severus aus seiner rosaroten Welt gerissen, als er über das Bein eines Schülers stolperte. Unsanft landete Severus mit seinem Gesicht auf dem Boden und realisierte, dass er wieder in der grauen, tristen und ungerechten Realität gelandet war.  
Ein Seufzer verließ seine blassen Lippen.  
Severus rappelte sich unter Schmerzen wieder auf, klopfte etwas Staub von seinem Umhang und trottete hinüber zu Lily.  
Wortlos ergriff Lily sein Handgelenk und zog Severus die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hinauf.  
Verwirrt folge er ihr, wagte es aber nicht zu fragen, wieso sie ausgerechnet in den Schlafsaal der Jungen gingen.  
Als sie den Saal erreichten stürmte Lily hinüber zu einem der fünf Betten. Sie öffnete eine dunkelbraune Truhe die Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Koffer hatte.  
„Was suchst du, Lily?“, fragte Severus und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen um seine Angst und Unsicherheit zu verstecken.  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen, Remus.“, antwortete Lily trocken ohne ihn anzuschauen. Energisch kramte sie weiter in der Truhe herum. Nach einiger Zeit zog Lily etwas heraus, was Severus fast das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ.  
Es war das Buch.  
Sein Buch.  
Das Buch des Halbblutprinzen.  
Mit funkelnden Augen starrte er auf das Buch, das Lily in ihrer Hand hielt.  
„Ich habe mir dieses Buch etwas genauer angeschaut. Es ist wirklich interessant. Jemand musst da echt viel Mühe und Arbeit reingesteckt haben.“, sagte Lily und ließ sich auf das Bett neben ihr nieder. Severus stolperte vor Aufregung beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er sich zu Lily auf das Bett setzte.  
Mit einem Finger deutete Lily auf eine Notiz.  
„Hier steht ein Zauberspruch, der vielleicht James' letzte Rettung sein könnte. Er heißt Vulnera Sanentur.“  
Severus errötete und kratze sich gespielt am Hinterkopf, um somit Verwirrung vorzutäuschen.  
„Dieser Zauberspruch soll wohl tiefe Wunden heilen können. Hier steht außerdem, es sei der Gegenfluch für..“, Lily blätterte eine Seite weiter, „Sectumsempra.“  
Der Sturm draußen legte sich langsam und war jetzt nur noch ein starker Regenschauer.  
Lily klappte das Buch zu und ließ es auf ihrem Schoß liegen. Sie schaute auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
Und da war es wieder. Dieses Gefühl. Dieses wunderbare Gefühl wenn Severus' in die tiefgrünen Augen von Lily sah.  
Wie durch ein Wunder fühle sich Severus so herrlich schwerelos, als würden ihn die Schmetterlinge, die in seinem Bauch Loopings flogen, über den Wolken tragen.  
„Remus?“  
Lily schnipste mit den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht. Severus blinzelte desorientiert.  
„Remus?“, wiederholte Lily und sah so aus, als hätte wüsste sie, dass irgendetwas nicht zu stimmen scheint.  
Severus knirschte ängstlich mit den Zähnen.  
„Tut mir leid, ich bin nur etwas müde. Das ist alles.“, log Severus und kratze sich erneut am Hinterkopf.  
Lily starrte ihn weiter an, als würde sie wissen, dass es sich um eine Notlüge handelte.  
Severus senkte seinen inzwischen hochroten Kopf.  
Er stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als er sah, wie seine Hände blasser wurden.  
Panisch, was er nun tun sollte, sprang Severus vom Bett. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und bemerkte, dass die kurzen, braunen Haare von Remus inzwischen länger und dunkler waren. Die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks ließ nach.  
Lily sah ihn verwirrt an, bemerkte aber noch nicht die Veränderungen an seinem Körper.  
„Was ist denn heute nur mit dir los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so.“, sagte sie und schaute Severus misstrauisch von oben bis unten an.  
„Gib mir das Buch, Lily!“, rief Severus panisch und griff nach dem Buch, welches auf ihrem Schoß lag. Doch Lily stand rasch auf und versteckte das Buch hinter ihrem Rücken.  
„Nein, das geht nicht! Ich gebe es Snape. Er weiß bestimmt wie man diesen Gegenfluch anwendet. Und Snape wird es dann dem Halbblutprinzen zurückgeben!“, entgegnete ihm Lily und ging einen Schritt nach hinten.  
In ihren grünen Augen schimmerte ein Hauch von Angst.  
„Bitte, Lily. Ich brauche das Buch! Es kann nicht warten!“, flehte Severus, der mit einer Hand erneut nach dem Buch schnappte. Lily hielt es noch immer fest hinter ihrem Rücken fest.  
„Remus, hör auf damit! Ich-“  
Lily, die einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten gegangen war, stolperte über einen Haufen Bücher.  
Reflexartig stützte sie sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab. Dabei ließ Lily allerdings das Buch aus ihren Händen gleiten.  
Severus, der alles mit aufmerksamen Augen beobachtet hatte, schnappte sich das Buch und rannte geschwind aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
Hinter ihm hörte er das verzweifelte Stöhnen von Lily und das Umfallen weiterer Bücher.

Severus schaffte es gerade noch so aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor, bevor die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks endgültig nachgelassen hatte.  
Um ein Haar hätte er sich vor allen Gryffindors zurückverwandelt, was eine Katastrophe gewesen wäre. Denn die Nutzung von Vielsafttrank bedeutete den Rauswurf aus Hogwarts. Klatschnass vor Angstschweiß lehnte sich Severus gegen die angenehm kühle Backsteinmauer neben dem Portrait, wo die Fette Dame ihn verwundert ansah.  
„Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht Lupin bist! Ich wusste es!“, klagte die Fette Dame und ihre dicken Wangen glühten vor Empörung.  
„Halt den Mund, du blödes Portrait.“, keuchte Severus genervt und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Mit einem Lächeln schaute Severus auf das Buch in seinen Händen. Endlich hatte er es wieder. Und er musste niemandem beichten, dass er der Halbblutprinz ist.  
Voller Freude drückte Severus das Buch an seine Brust und ignoriere die Tadel der Fetten Dame, die wild mit den Armen gestikulierte.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch Remus obliviieren und die Uniformen mit ihm tauschen. Danach würde er sich in den Krankenflügel schleichen um James zu heilen.  
Und da weder Schüler noch Lehrer auf dem Gang waren, sollten diese Aufgaben eine nicht zu große Herausforderung sein.  
Euphorisch stolzierte Severus die Treppe des Gryffindor-Turms herunter, als er hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme höre.  
Es war niemand geringeres als Lily Evans.  
„Remus? Remus wo bist du?“, hörte er Lily hysterisch rufen, die scheinbar aus dem Portraitloch gesprungen kam.  
Überfordert und im Rausch des Adrenalins rannte Severus die steinerne Wendeltreppe des Turms hinab.  
Und wieder überflutete ihn das Bedürfnis einfach im Erdboden zu versinken und auf Ewig zu verschwinden.  
„Remus John Lupin!“, schrie Lily heiser.  
Severus hatte das Gefühl um sein Leben zu rennen.  
Was sollte er Lily bloß dieses Mal sagen? Gab es überhaupt irgendeine Ausrede, die plausibel genug klingen würde, um die Situation zu erklären? Aber Lily die Wahrheit zu sagen brachte Severus nicht über sein bereits gebrochenes Herz.  
„Incarcerus!“  
Innerhalb von weniger als einer Sekunde hatten sich dünne, leuchtende Fäden um seine Beine geschlungen.  
Unter einem ängstlichen Schrei schlug Severus mit seinem blassen Gesicht unsanft auf die Kante einer Treppenstufe auf.  
Er brauchte nicht in einen Spiegel zu schauen um herauszufinden, dass seine Nase gebrochen war.  
Lily eilte die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Ihre Schritte hallten durch den gesamten Turm.  
„Remus, es tut mir so leid! Ich wusste ni-“  
Lilys Atem stockte der Atem. Ihre grünen Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, als sie das blutige Gesicht von Severus erblickte.  
Erschrocken schlug Lily die Hände vor ihren Mund. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
Eine Träne tropfte auf die staubige Treppenstufe.  
„Du hast mich belogen. Du hast mich ausgenutzt.“, murmelte Lily, die Hände noch immer vor dem Mund geschlagen.  
Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Eine zweite Träne tropfte auf die Treppenstufe.  
„Lily, bitte höre mich an. Bitte. Ich kann dir alles erklären, dann wirst du mich verstehen.“, krächzte Severus unter Schmerzen hervor und spuckte Blut.  
„Du hast mich benutzt, Severus. Du hast mein Vertrauen und unsere Freundschaft ausgenutzt. Und für was? Für ein lächerliches Buch.“, knurrte Lily und hob das Buch auf, das neben Severus ein paar Stufen unter ihnen lag.  
„Für ein lächerliches Buch.“, wiederholte sie und öffnete es.  
Angespannt fokussierten sich Severus' Augen das Buch, welches Lily nun in ihren Händen hielt.  
„Ich sollte es zerreißen.“, murmelte Lily wütend und ihre Finger zuckten, als sie über die Seiten des Buchs strich.  
„Nein, bitte tu das nicht, Lily. Ich flehe dich an.“  
Severus' Stimme bebte vor Angst und die pechschwarzen Augen wurden glasig.  
„Ach ja? Und wieso sollte ich es nicht tun?“, zischte Lily und ihre grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase und färbte die Treppenstufe dunkelrot.  
„Weil ich der Halbblutprinz bin, Lily.“


	9. Eine Sache des Vertrauens

Severus' Kehle wurde trocken und es vergingen einige Sekunden in Stille.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, sein Geheimnis endlich jemandem offenbaren zu können. Lily schaute Severus tief in die Augen. Ihr wunderschönes, zartes Gesicht färbte sich weiß. In Lilys Augen erkannte Severus allerdings, dass Lily ihm glaubte.  
Lily nahm ihren Zauberstab wieder in die Hand und richtete ihn auf Severus' gebrochene und blutende Nase.  
„Episkey.“  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog Severus und er kniff gequält die Augen zusammen.  
„Danke, Lily.“, keuchte er und die dünnen, leuchtenden Fäden, die seine Beine zusammengeknotet hatten, waren verschwunden.  
Severus rappelte sich auf und hielt sich an dem massiven Treppengeländer fest.  
„Du wirst James also retten?“, fragte Lily und es wirkte fast schon wie ein Befehl.  
Severus hasste James. Er konnte den Gryffindor noch nie leiden. Und wahrscheinlich würde Severus ihn niemals mögen. Aber James war Lily wichtig. Vielleicht sogar wichtiger als er selbst.  
Und Severus würde alles tun um Lily glücklich zu machen.  
„Ja, ich werde Potter retten. Ich verspreche es dir.“, sagte Severus und sein Blick richtete sich auf eines der vielen Fenster im Treppenhaus.  
Die Sonne schien bereits unterzugehen.  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Die Lehrer suchen wahrscheinlich schon ganz Hogwarts nach uns ab.“, murmelte er.

Das verlassene Klassenzimmer war in schwere Finsternis getaucht. Nicht einmal ein Lichtzauber würde genügend Helligkeit erzeugen, um den Raum auch nur annähernd zu erhellen.  
Kraftlos und mit leichten Kopfschmerzen setzte sich Remus auf. Er strich sich mit seiner Hand müde durch das braune Haar. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er sich erinnern konnte, was geschehen war.  
„Das werde ich dir nicht so schnell verzeihen, Snape.“, flüsterte Remus wütend in die Dunkelheit und tastete den staubigen Boden nach seinem Zauberstab ab.  
Sein Gedächtnis regenerierte sich langsam wieder.  
Remus' Herz loderte vor Wut, gleichzeitig aber schmerzte es vor Enttäuschung. Er hatte Severus vertraut. Er dachte, Severus sei ein guter Mensch mit reinem Herzen. Doch Remus war nun der Meinung, dass er sich gewaltig geirrt haben muss.  
Wie dumm es von ihm bloß war, einem Slytherin zu vertrauen.  
„Alohomora!“, sagte Remus und richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabs an die Tür des Klassenzimmers.  
Mit einem Knarzen sprang diese auf und Remus war überglücklich, dass er endlich wieder etwas sehen konnte.  
Jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass Severus die Uniformen getauscht hatte. Eine smaragdgrüne Slytherin-Uniform kleidete Remus.  
Er schaute nach links und rechts den Korridor entlang. Niemand war zu sehen. Remus atmete tief ein.  
„Das wird dir noch leid tun.“, sprach er seinen Gedanken laut aus.

Lily und Severus schlichen leise den Korridor zum Krankenflügel hinunter.  
Noch wussten die beiden nicht, wie sie unbemerkt in den Krankenflügel eindringen würden, um James zu retten.  
„Hast du schon einen Plan, wie wir-“, sprach Severus.  
Doch Lily unterbrach seine Frage, als sie ihn plötzlich am Kragen seines Umhangs hinter eine alte Rüstung zog.  
Severus die Kontrolle über sein Gleichgewicht verloren und stolperte beinahe. Lily presste ihn hektisch gegen die Mauer hinter der Rüstung.  
Verwirrt, was gerade passiert war, schaute Severus auf Lily, die sich dicht an seine Brust drückte.  
Sie erhob ihren Zeigefinger und legte ihn sanft auf seine kalten Lippen.  
Severus' errötete bei der Berührung. Ein eiskalter und gleichzeitig feurig-heißer Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter.  
Vorsichtig legte Severus seine Arme um Lilys Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich heran.  
Lily schien die Reaktion von Severus' nicht bemerken. Gebannt schaute sie auf den Korridor, den sie eben noch entlanggelaufen waren.  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden kam Professor McGonagall hereingestürmt. Jetzt hatte auch Severus verstanden, wieso Lily ihn und sich selbst hinter die alte Rüstung gezogen hatte.  
Die beiden Schüler hielten ängstlich den Atmen an.  
„Schon was gefunden, Minerva?“  
Es war die Stimme von Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Die Krankenschwester schien irgendwo außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes zu stehen.  
„Nein, ich bedaure, Poppy. Ich werde aber weiter nach Lupin und Snape Ausschau halten.“  
Severus schlug sich voller Furcht die Hand vor den Mund.  
Es war also herausgekommen, dass Remus und er die einzigen waren, die seit dem Unfall verschwunden waren.  
Severus' Herz raste wie verrückt. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und unregelmäßig.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde er in ein schwarzes, endloses, tiefes Loch fallen.  
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Sev, beruhige dich.“, flüsterte Lily besorgte und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Sie drückte sich noch näher gegen seine Brust und legte ihre Hand behutsam auf seine Wange.  
„Ich werde nach Askaban geschickt und den Dementoren ausgeliefert.“, stotterte Severus panisch mit zitternder Stimme.  
Dicke Tränen rollten über sein blasses Gesicht.  
„Sag so etwas nicht, Sev. Du wirst nicht nach Askaban kommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir werden eine Lösung finden.“, flüsterte Lily und auch in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen.  
Severus' Mund wurde trocken vor Angst. Am liebsten hätte er seinen ganzen Frust herausgeschrien.  
Lily drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah, wie Professor McGonagall sich noch immer mit Madam Pomfrey unterhielt.  
„Wenn Sie möchten, Minerva, werde ich mit Ihnen nach Lupin und Snape suchen. Im Krankenflügel werde ich im Moment nicht benötigt.“, sagte Madam Pomfrey hilfsbereit.  
Professor McGonagall zögerte einen Augenblick.  
„In Ordnung. Ich werde vorerst aber nochmal mit Albus sprechen, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Sie können mich gerne begleiten, Poppy.“  
Madam Pomfrey nickte zustimmend und verließ zusammen mit Professor McGonagall den Korridor.  
Als die Luft rein war wandte sich Lily wieder Severus zu. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen waren angeschwollen und rot vom Weinen.  
Lily wischte ihm mit ihrer Hand achtsam eine Träne von seiner Wange.  
„Es wird alles gut werden, vertrau mir.“, wisperte sie und umarmte Severus liebevoll.  
Severus schluchzte und sah hinunter zu Lily. Auch über ihr Gesicht rollte eine Träne. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm lächelte sie schüchtern.  
„Ich glaube an das Gute.“, sagte sie.  
Lily stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen und sah zu Severus herauf. Als er in die wunderschönen, grünen Augen vor ihm sah, schien die Zeit wie still zu stehen. Und wieder durchströmte Severus dieses atemberaubende Gefühl. Er fühlte sich wunderbar leicht und schwerelos. Keine Spur von Traurigkeit und Panik, die bis eben noch sein Herz vergiftet hatten.  
„Ich glaube an das Gute in dir.“, flüsterte Lily und hatte ihre Arme um Severus' Hals geschlungen.  
„Meinst du das wirklich?“, fragte Severus und wusste nicht, ob es Fluch oder Segen für sein Herz sei, dass Lily so nah an seinem Gesicht war.  
„Ja, ich lüge nicht. Lass es mich dir beweisen.“, antwortete Lily.  
Beweisen?  
Wie würde Lily denn das Gute in ihm beweisen können?  
Er verstand seinen Kopf und seine Gefühle selbst nicht einmal.  
„Aber wie willst du es bewei-“  
Aber Severus konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende sagen. Seine Wort wurden durch einen zarten Kuss unterbrochen, welchen Lily auf seine Lippen hauchte.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Kuss erwidern sollte. Lily war schließlich mit James in einer festen Beziehung. Severus' Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Vorstellung den Kuss zu erwidern war herrlich. Severus nahm seinen gesamten Mut zusammen und hoffte, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen würde. Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf Lilys und küsste das Mädchen geduldig.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte er jemanden geküsst. Und das Gefühl, dass seinen gesamten Körper elektrisierte, war göttlich. Lilys Lippen waren traumhaft weich wie Seide. Severus' Herz fühlte sich wunderbar warm und leicht an. Ein dunkler Platz hinter einer alten, rostigen Rüstung war vielleicht nicht der beste Ort für den ersten Kuss, doch Severus war dies im Moment mehr als egal. Es gab nur ihn und Lily und den Kuss, der die beiden verband. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass dieser Moment zwischen ihm und Lily niemals enden würde.  
„Das ist mein Beweis, dass du ein reines Herz hast, Sev.“, sagte Lily mit einem Lächeln, nachdem sie sich langsam von Severus' Lippen getrennt hatte.  
Errötet und dennoch überglücklich lächelte Severus zurück. Lucius und Bellatrix würden ihm niemals glauben, was gerade passiert war.  
Und selbst wenn seine beiden Freunde es ihm glauben würden, würde Lucius wahrscheinlich sagen, dass Severus so viel von Felix Felicis getrunken hätte, dass er Realität und Traum nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte.  
„Wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel machen. Wer weiß, wie lange wir noch unbeobachtet sind.“, sagte Lily und drückte sich achtsam von Severus weg.


	10. Ein Wiedersehen

Severus und Lily rannten die scheinbar endlosen Korridore zum Krankenflügel entlang.  
Beide wussten, dass jede Sekunde zählte. Denn jeden Moment könnte ein Lehrer um die Ecke biegen. Und dies wäre sowohl das Ende von Severus, als auch von Lily gewesen.  
„Severus, warte doch einmal kurz.“, sagte Lily und hielt abrupt an. Severus hielt an und sah das Mädchen nervös an.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit. Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst sieht uns vielleicht noch jemand. Lily, jetzt komm schon!“, quengelte Severus und wippte ungeduldig hin und her.  
Doch Lily ignorierte seine Aufforderung und sah sich aufmerksam um.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gehört.“, flüsterte sie.  
Severus, der nun nervös als auch ängstlich war, ergriff seinen Zauberstab. Lily tat es ihm nach.  
Rücken an Rücken gepresst sahen sie den Korridor entlang.  
„Wir sind nicht alleine, Sev.“, sagte Lily so leise wie möglich.  
Fast im selben Moment kam etwas von der anderen Seite des Korridors auf die beiden zugerast. Es war ein bläulicher Lichtblitz von enormer Geschwindigkeit.  
Severus reagierte flink und streckte seinen Zauberstab vor sich aus. Er wusste, dass es sich hierbei um Stupor, einen Schockzauber, handeln musste.  
„Protego Maxima!“, schrie er und sofort erschien ein silberfarbener Nebel, welcher Lily und ihn umhüllte.  
Unter ohrenbetäubendem Lärm schlug der bläuliche Lichtblitz in das von Severus gezauberte Schutzschild ein.  
„Wer in Merlins Namen greift uns an?“, fragte Lily gereizt und hielt sich dicht hinter Severus.  
Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden in Stille.  
Severus' Herz schlug vor Furcht.  
Jedoch nicht aus Angst, dass er von einem Zauber getroffen werden würde, sondern Lily.  
Würde ihr etwas zustoßen, so würde Severus niemals damit umgehen können.  
Fakt war allerdings, dass es jemand auf ihn und Lily abgesehen hatte.  
Und das würde er nicht so einfach zulassen.  
„Komm heraus, du Feigling! Zeig dich!“, schrie er, den Zauberstab noch immer fest in der Hand vor sich ausgestreckt.  
Erst nachdem Severus den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, konnte er realisieren, was er gerade gesagt hatte.  
So mutig es auch geklungen haben mag, wäre Severus doch lieber mit Lily geflüchtet. Schließlich wusste er nicht, wer sie angegriffen hatte. Vielleicht waren es Auroren. Vielleicht waren es sogar dunkle Magier, die einfach nur Spaß am Töten hatten. Auf jeden Fall war die Situation ernst.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis der vermeidliche Angreifer tatsächlich auf Severus' Worte reagierte.  
In der Dunkelheit, ganz am Ende des Korridors, tat sich etwas. Zu erkennen war die Silhouette einer Person, die langsam näher kam.  
Neben der unbekannten Person war aber noch etwas anderes zu erkennen.  
Es war Wesen, dessen gelbe Augen in der Dunkelheit gefährlich leuchteten.  
Ängstlich klammerte sich Lily an Severus' Arm und hielt angespannt den Atem an.  
„Du widerlicher, undankbarer, dreckiger Schuft.“, zischte die Person bedrohlich und kam gemeinsam mit dem geheimnisvollen Wesen neben sich näher.  
Das schwache Licht, das durch die großen Fenster fiel, ließ erkennen, dass es sich bei dem Wesen um einen Hund handelte. Der unbekannte Hund hatte schwarzes, zotteliges Fell und war fast so groß wie ein Wolf.  
Severus stockte der Atem, als er sah, wer die mysteriöse Person war, die neben dem furchteinflößenden Wesen lief.  
Es war Remus Lupin.  
Remus war gekleidet in der grünen Uniform des Hauses Slytherin, die Severus im verlassenen Klassenzimmer mit ihm ausgetauscht hatte.  
Seine sonst so liebevollen und unschuldigen Augen funkelten vor purem Hass.   
Severus ging einen Schritt nach hinten. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass die Wirkung des Zaubers der Ganzkörperklammer schon so schnell nachgelassen hatte.  
„Lupin, ich habe dich nicht mit Absicht im Klassenzimmer gelassen. Bitte, du musst mir glauben.“, sagte Severus und war so unter Schock, dass seine Stimme nur so zitterte.  
Der schwarze Hund neben Remus fletschte seine Zähne und ein tiefes Knurren hallte durch den dunklen Korridor.  
Severus überlegte, ob er sich zuerst gegen Remus oder den Hund verteidigen sollte.  
Einerseits wollte er ein weiteres Duell vermeiden, auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit zum Krankenflügel zu gelangen.  
Bevor er allerdings eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, hatte Remus seinen Zeigefinger auf Severus gerichtet und schrie: „Tatze, töte Snape!“  
Der Hund preschte ohne zu Zögern auf Severus und Lily zu. Seine langen Krallen schlitterten über den kalten Boden.  
„Remus, nein!“, brüllte Lily und klammerte sich fester an Severus' Arm, welcher inzwischen taub geworden war.  
Doch weder Remus noch der Hund, der auf den Namen Tatze hörte, reagierten.  
Tatze rannte weiter, war nur noch ein paar wenige Meter von den beiden entfernt und setzte zum Sprung an.  
Adrenalin schoss durch Severus' Adern.  
Er musste handeln.  
Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.  
Am einfachsten wäre es gewesen Tatze zu töten.  
Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu zaubern war keine große Herausforderung für Severus.  
Aber er wollte niemanden töten. Egal ob Tierwesen oder Mensch. Er war kein Mörder.  
Also entschied er sich für einen Lähmzauber.  
„Impedimenta!“  
Der schwarze Hund erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden, wo er unbewegt liegen blieb.  
Tatze war nun für kurze Zeit gelähmt, ohne jeglichen Schaden erlitten zu haben.  
„Lupin, hör mir zu. Ich habe dich nicht absichtlich verhext.“, rief Severus und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl ihm die Panik nur so überkam.  
Lily, die noch immer an seinem Arm geklammert war, nickte zustimmend.  
„Es ist wahr, Remus. Sev hat mir die ganze Geschichte bereits erklärt. Es war wirklich keine Absicht von ihm. Sev hat das nur getan, damit er James vor dem Tode bewahren kann.“, sagte Lily und schaute Remus mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.  
Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, dass Remus verstand, dass es sich hierbei nur um ein Missverständnis handelte.  
„Sev ist ein guter Mensch. Er hat ein reines Herz.“, sprach sie und errötete leicht, als sie sich an den wunderbaren Kuss von vorhin erinnerte.  
„Genug! Es reicht!“, schrie Remus heiser und zog seinen Zauberstab, „Snape ist kein guter Mensch und hat auch kein reines Herz! Er benutzt dich nur, Lily!“  
Lilys tiefgrüne Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sehr diese Worte ihr Herz zerreißen würden.  
Es tat weh und schmerzte mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.  
Lily öffnete ihren Mund um Remus zu widerspreche, doch sie konnte nicht.  
Ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt und kein Ton verließ ihre rosigen Lippen.  
Remus' Blick fiel auf Tatze, welcher weiterhin gelähmt auf dem Boden lag. Der innerliche Zorn überrollte ihn wie eine Lawine.  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg! Ich will ihn töten! Snape hat so viel Schaden angerichtet! Wegen ihm liegt mein bester Freund im Sterben!“, brüllte Remus wütend.  
Lily stellte sich vor Severus und breitete schützend ihre Arme aus.  
„Lieber sterbe ich, als das du Sev verletzt!“, rief sie und ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt.  
Severus riss seine schwarzen Augen geschockt auf.  
Hatte Lily das gerade wirklich gesagt?  
Würde sie sich tatsächlich für ihn opfern, falls es keinen anderen Weg geben sollte?  
Vorsichtig legte Severus seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Lily, ich-“  
Severus konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Zur gleichen Sekunde hatte Remus einen weiteren Schockzauber auf ihn abgefeuert.  
„Schnell, lauf du in den Krankenflügel! Ich werde Remus aufhalten!“, sagte Lily und führte geschickt einen Schutzzauber aus.  
Mit unglaublicher Kraft schlug der Schockzauber auf dem Schutzschild ein.  
Für einen Moment befürchtete Lily zwar, dass das Schutzschild zerbrechen würde. Doch sie wusste, dass Remus und sie beide gleich stark waren. Es war also keine Frage, wer mächtiger war, sondern wer die bessere Technik beherrschte.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Severus zögerlich.  
„Bei Merlins Bart, jetzt geh schon!“, rief Lily und erschuf ein weiteres Schutzschild.

Severus rannte so schnell er nur konnte zum Krankenflügel.  
In seinem Kopf herrschte pures Chaos. Jeder einzelne Gedanke, so klein und unwichtig er auch war, überforderte ihn.  
Es dauerte zum Glück nicht lange, da erreichte Severus endlich die Eingangstür, welche zum Krankenflügel führte.  
Ohne anzuklopfen oder nachzudenken, ob eventuell ein Lehrer dort war, riss er die Tür auf. Severus stürmte quer durch den Raum und kam kurz vor dem einzig besetzten Krankenbett zum Stehen. Hektisch öffnete er die grünen Vorhänge des Bettes. Ein schwerer und säuerlicher Verwesungsgeruch stieg Severus in die Nase. Vor ihm lag James.  
Sein Gesicht war noch immer fast komplett mit Verbänden eingewickelt, die allesamt blutig waren.  
James' Haut war blasser geworden.  
Sein Brustkorb bewegte sich unregelmäßig und beunruhigend langsam.  
Severus zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und schaute sich um. Es war weder Madam Pomfrey, noch ein Lehrer oder ein Schüler zu sehen.   
Er beugte sich ein bisschen zu James herunter und legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf seine demolierte Brust.  
Severus schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.  
Er atmete tief ein.  
„Vulnera Sanentur.“  
Langsam verschwand das Blut, das die Verbände rund um James' Oberkörper zierte, als würde es von einem unsichtbaren Schwamm aufgesaugt werden.  
Severus lächelte verlegen. Er war mehr als froh, dass sein eigener Gegenfluch ohne Probleme funktionierte.  
„Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur.“, flüsterte er mit ruhiger Stimme und sah zu, wie immer mehr Blut verschwand.  
Auch die tiefen Wunden und Schnitte schlossen sich und innerhalb weniger Sekunden bildete sich auf jeder Verletzung ein dicker Grind.


End file.
